La fin et le commencement
by Izabel65
Summary: House décide d'en finir, pourquoi un tel geste? Qui pourra l'aider? N/A: cette histoire est à la fois Hilson et Huddy, le point de départ étant un problème entre les relations House/Wilson,, cela explique mon choix des personnages.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Izabel65  
Bêta : Sandtoul  
Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et je touche pas de sous (dommage)  
N/A : j'ai commencé à l'écrire au mois de juin, parce que je suis restée sur ma faim entre le départ de Wilson et son retour, pour moi cela c'est fait avec trop de facilité. Donc mon histoire se situe entre la fin de la saison 4 et le début de la 5 (avant le retour de Wilson)  
Genre : hurt/confort, Hilson et Huddy.  
Résumé : House est-il aussi solide qu'il en a l'air ?

Malgrè les apprerences du début, cette fic n'a absolument rien à voir avec la traduction de « nerfs en vifs » de Sganzy.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires….bonne lecture.

* * *

La fin et le commencement

_House, le dos appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre, attendait. Le détective Lucas Douglas lui avait donné l'emploi du temps exact de Wilson. C'est donc lui qu'il attendait à plus de dix heures du soir sur ce parking, près de sa voiture. Il attendait que son « ami », il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser « ancien ami », sorte de sa réunion de groupe de soutien._

_« J'aurais dû être dans ce bus…non tu aurais dû y être seul » «Nous ne sommes plus amis House. Je ne suis même pas sûr que l'on ne l'ait jamais été. »_

_Ces deux phrases répétées sans fin, devenaient obsessionnelles. House essayait de le cacher, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'endormir le soir. Augmentant dangereusement sa consommation de bourbon et de vicodin pour s'abrutir et dormir enfin. Il ne mangeait que lorsqu'il avait trop mal au ventre pour ignorer cet acte futile. Il avait maigri, mais pour l'instant, chemise ample et veston masquait son état aux autres. Mais les traits de son visage commençaient à se creuser._

_Il le vit arriver, il avait l'air bien, ni triste, ni joyeux. Quand Wilson fut près de sa voiture et qu'il vit House se détacher de l'arbre, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Puis, sans lui prêter la moindre attention, il se tourna vers la portière et chercha ses clefs dans la poche de son blouson._

_House qui s'apprêtait à parler, avait dégluti avec difficulté, lorsque Wilson lui avait jeté un regard indifférent. Un étranger, c'était ce qu'il était devenu pour Wilson, un étranger. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, ses yeux devenir humides. Mais même à un étranger, lorsqu'il vous dit bonjour, vous lui répondez, ne serait-ce que par politesse._

_D'un pas incertain, il s'avança un peu, main tendu. Tout en la posant sur le bras de Wilson, il dit d'une voix qu'il ne pouvait empêcher de trembler._

House _ James je…

_A l'instant où Wilson sentit la main de House se poser sur son bras, en même temps qu'il lui parlait, il se contracta. Envahi d'une colère sourde, il se retourna brutalement et repoussa violemment House. Ce dernier déjà déstabilisé par la volte face de Wilson, partit en arrière sans possibilité de se retenir. Il tomba lourdement au sol, sa tête et ses épaules heurtant durement le tronc. Il émit un gémissement plaintif. Il garda la tête baissée, grimaçant de douleur, essayant de retrouver son souffle, coupé par le choc. Il vit bientôt deux jambes près de lui, sur sa droite._

Wilson _ **Je t'ai dis QUE JE NE VOULAIS PLUS TE VOIR …ALORS QUE TU ME TOUCHES ENCORE MOINS** !

_Sa voix était dure, froide, elle glaça littéralement le sang du diagnosticien. Il ferma les yeux…non ça ne pouvait pas être la voix de son ami. Même si cela semblait perdu d'avance, House se força à lever les yeux vers celui qui fût son meilleur ami._

House _ Tu peux pas…juste dire… « On est plus amis »…on…

Wilson _ **SI HOUSE ! JE LE PEUX ! ET JE TE LE HURLE CETTE FOIS, NOUS NE SOMMES PLUS AMIS !**

_Chacun des mots criés par Wilson furent comme autant de poignards enfoncés dans son cœur…Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas effacer comme ça plus de 15 ans d'amitié._

House _ Ca… ça n'a jamais compté pour toi, alors ? _demanda-t-il dans un murmure, encore sous le choc des paroles de Wilson._

_Il entendit Wilson jurer et sentit deux mains l'agripper par le col et le relever sans ménagement. Une fois debout, il fut plaqué brutalement contre l'arbre, il ne résista pas, ne chercha même pas à le faire, il n'en avait ni la force, ni l'envie._

Wilson _ **TU N'ECOUTES JAMAIS ! C'EST FINI….F.I.N.I !**

House _ Pour moi…elle comptait…**Aouch !**

_Il venait de prendre le poing de Wilson en plein visage. Projetant sa tête en arrière, l'assommant à moitié contre le tronc. Il en reçut d'autres, ainsi que dans le ventre, sur le torse. Wilson lâchait sa colère sur lui. Il ponctuait ses coups par des __«c'est terminé House»._

_Il finit par tomber à genoux, les mains crispées sur son ventre, le souffle court, la gorge sèche. Des larmes de douleur et de tristesse coulant sur ses joues. Epuisé, il bascula sur le côté, se repliant sur lui-même. Il vit avec horreur Wilson ramasser sa canne et la lever dans un geste vengeur. House ferma les yeux et se contracta, mit ses bras au dessus de sa tête, se préparant à recevoir les coups qui allaient s'abattre._

_Wilson leva la canne et stoppa net au moment où il l'abaissait sur House. Sa colère venait brusquement de le quitter. Il regarda l'homme recroquevillé sur lui-même, couché à ses pieds. Une partie de lui avait envie de se baisser et de l'aider, une autre s'en foutait et une troisième se demandait comment il avait pu faire ça. Cela l'effraya lorsqu'il se rendit compte de quoi il avait été capable. Il jeta la canne au sol et dit d'une voix monocorde, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion._

Wilson _ La seule chose que tu puisses faire en tant «qu'ami », c'est de disparaître de ma vie à jamais.

_Il ne s'attendait à aucune réponse et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il ouvrait la portière lorsqu'il entendit House lui répondre d'une voix rauque à peine audible._

House _ D'accord.

_Il monta dans sa voiture et partit. Ses phares éclairèrent un bref instant le corps de House, toujours dans la même position. Pendant une fraction de seconde il hésita mais, il accéléra et sortit du parking._

_Tous ceux qui connaissait le Dr Gregory House, auraient eu du mal à le reconnaître dans cet homme sanglotant, assis sur l'herbe le dos appuyé contre un arbre. Il attrapa d'une main tremblante son flacon de vicodin, l'ouvrit et avala trois comprimés d'un coup. C'était trop, mais il s'en foutait. Bizarrement la seule partie de son corps qui ne le faisait pas souffrir, était sa jambe. Il nota mentalement que Wilson ne l'avait pas frappé à cet endroit, pourtant vulnérable._

_Il attendit plus d'une heure d'avoir retrouvé un peu de force pour se lever. Il se traîna jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus à deux cent mètres à peine. A cette heure ci, il n'y avait plus de bus, il appela un taxi. Le chauffeur vit sa canne et la difficulté qu'il avait à marcher et à se tenir droit. Il lui demanda s'il voulait être conduit dans un des hôpitaux de Princeton. House lui affirma que ce n'était rien et lui donna son adresse._

_Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, il appuyait sur la touche 'entrée' de son clavier. Puis il cacheta deux enveloppes et les déposa bien en évidence sur son bureau. Il alla s'asseoir dans son canapé et commença à avaler un à un ses comprimés, les faisant passer avec le bourbon, qu'il buvait à la bouteille. Une bouteille et demi et presque deux flacons de vicodin plus tard, il s'effondra dans son canapé. Il ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois, sans aucuns regrets. Il avait fait le bon choix._


	2. Chapter 2

Les chapitres seront plus petits que ceux de mes autres fics...

* * *

_Cuddy arriva à l'heure, comme toujours et, la première chose qu'elle fit, fut de vérifier sa boîte mail. Elle tiqua lorsqu'elle vit le nom de l'expéditeur du dernier message. Dr Gregory House, elle vit l'heure d'envoi 00H18mn. Elle regarda l'objet du message, il n'y en avait pas, venant de House, rien d'étonnant. Certainement l'une de ses farces, autant commencer la journée par une note d'humour. _

_Elle ouvrit le message, lut la première ligne et son sang se glaça, sa respiration devint irrégulière et les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides. _

_Lisa, _

_Je sais que je vais encore te faire souffrir, comme ce matin il y a 20 ans, où je suis parti comme un voleur, effrayé par tant de bonheur._

_Je t'aime et cela depuis notre première rencontre. Dommage que je ne trouve le courage de te le dire alors que dans quelques minutes j'aurais quitté ce monde._

_Tu vois, je fuis… encore une fois._

_Adieu, Greg_

_PS : il y a deux enveloppes sur mon bureau, une pour ma mère, l'autre pour Wilson. Dis-lui, au cas où il n'ouvrirait pas la lettre, que quoiqu'il ait dit ou pensé, il était, il est et il sera toujours mon ami._

_Elle était en larmes, pourtant elle agit avec un incroyable sang froid. Elle décrocha son_ _téléphone, appela le service des urgences et demanda à ce que l'une des ambulances se tienne prête à partir, qu'elle arrivait._

_Cameron la vit passer en courant, les larmes aux yeux. Elle monta à l'arrière de l'ambulance en hurlant une adresse. Elle reconnut celle de House, elle se prépara au pire vu l'état de Cuddy._

_En moins de dix minutes l'ambulance était devant l'immeuble de House. Lisa fut la première à descendre du véhicule, se précipitant vers l'appartement._

_Elle entra et le vit sur le canapé, inconscient. Elle se rua vers lui, chercha désespérément un pouls, elle le sentit enfin, dangereusement faible, mais bien là. Il était toujours vivant, pourtant lorsqu'elle voyait les bouteilles et les flacons de vicodin, elle se dit que cela relevait du miracle. Enfin presque, elle remarqua le vomi sur son tee-shirt et sur le coussin. Il avait apparemment rendu une grande partie des comprimés._

_Elle se recula et laissa faire l'équipe des secours. Elle aperçut les deux lettres et les prit. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était à ses côtés dans l'ambulance. Alors elle vit dans quel état il était. Son visage était tuméfié, la pommette gauche ouverte, son torse et son abdomen étaient couvert d'hématomes. Les ambulanciers avaient découpé son tee-shirt pour brancher leurs appareils. Mais, ce qui la choqua le plus c'est son effroyable maigreur, on 'voyait' ses côtes._

_Elle voulut lui prendre la main et remarqua qu'il tenait fermement ce qui semblait être une photo. Elle eut du mal à la prendre, l'un des ambulanciers l'aida à desserrer la main de House. _

_Elle reconnut immédiatement House et Wilson, sur une plage, ils souriaient, ils avaient l'air heureux et avaient plus de dix ans de moins. Une chose devint claire pour Cuddy, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Wilson était un élément important de cette tragédie. Elle espérait toutefois qu'il n'était pas responsable des marques de coups. _

_A l'arrivée à l'hôpital, il fut à peine sorti de l'ambulance que Cameron et l'équipe de House le prirent en charge._

Cuddy _ Vicodin et bourbon, presque deux flacons et deux bouteilles. Il a vomi une bonne quantité de comprimés. Pouls à peine perceptible, respiration faible.

Cameron _ On s'en occupe…

Cuddy _ Foreman assurez vous qu'un garde surveille sa chambre.

Foreman _ Un gardien ? On lui aurait fait ça ?

Cuddy _ Non…Je n'en sais rien....Mais il a été battu et en attendant de savoir où, quand, comment et pourquoi, je veux qu'il soit surveillé.

Foreman _ Comment avez-vous su ?

Cuddy_ Il m'a envoyé un mail d'adieu

Foreman _ Vous voulez dire qu'il a voulu se suicider ? _demanda-t-il incrédule._

_Bien sûr il savait que House avait frôlé la mort plusieurs fois en flirtant avec l'overdose de ses cocktails vicodin-bourbon. Pour oublier la douleur, le plus souvent. Qu'il se saoulait régulièrement pour les mêmes raisons. Mais se suicider, non ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il fasse une telle chose ? Il n'aurait pas envoyé de mail, s'il n'avait pas été sûr d'y rester. Cuddy lui demanda de garder ça pour lui, il accepta._

_Tout en discutant, ils étaient arrivés au service des urgences. Cuddy ne cacha pas ses émotions, les regardant s'occuper de House. Le lavage d'estomac était exclu, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il avait avalé les cachets de vicodin et son état ne le permettait pas. Taub partit faire les analyses de sang, Treize et Cameron venaient de l'intuber, il était en détresse respiratoire. Cuddy levait les yeux vers l'écran de contrôle lorsqu'un bip strident lui vrilla les tympans. Kutner se précipita sur le défibrillateur. Cuddy en pleurs regarda avec angoisse l'électrocardiogramme rester désespérément plat._


	3. Chapter 3

merci pour les reviews, voilà une petite suite.

bonne lecture

* * *

_Wilson regarda les chiffres lumineux de son réveil, 11h37. Il grogna en se levant, maudissant la personne qui s'acharnait sur sa sonnette. C'était son jour de repos et il avait la gueule de bois._

_Après son altercation avec House, il était rentré plus que perturbé. Ses différents sentiments par rapport à ce qu'il venait de se passer le firent cogiter une bonne partie de la nuit. Il avait tout essayé pour ne plus y penser, sans succès. Il avait fini par se rabattre sur des bières et ensuite la bouteille de whisky. _

_Il était furieux contre lui-même, ce qu'il avait fait à House ne lui ressemblait pas. En plus ce dernier ne s'était même pas défendu, il l'avait laissé faire. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus c'est le sentiment d'apaisement qu'il avait éprouvé et le fait qu'il ait aimé cette sensation._

_Il se leva, poussa un gémissement, il avait un mal de tête horrible. Il enfila un pantalon de jogging et alla ouvrir à son visiteur qui maintenant frappait fortement sur la porte. Wilson se dit que la personne avait vraiment intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour insister autant. Il déverrouilla la porte et l'entrouvrit, et fut surpris de découvrir son ex-patronne._

Wilson _ Cuddy ?

_Elle ne répondit pas, termina d'ouvrir la porte d'un geste brusque, bousculant Wilson en entrant chez lui. Il remarqua deux choses, elle était en colère et elle avait pleuré. Il poussa un soupir et referma la porte. Il était sûr que c'était à cause de House, il n'y avait que lui pour la mettre dans un tel état. Mais les paroles qui suivirent le surprirent._

Cuddy _ Vous l'avez tabassé avant ou après vous être saoulé ? _demanda-t-elle en montrant les bouteilles._

Wilson _ **Il est venu pleurer dans vos jupons !** _dit-il énervé, ce qui accentua son mal de crâne_. **J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Je me fous de ses états d'âmes Cuddy ! Il n'existe plus pour moi !**

_Cuddy dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas gifler son ancien employé. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit une feuille de papier. C'était une copie du mail, elle avait noirci les passages personnels. Elle la tendit à Wilson._

Cuddy _ **Lisez !**

Wilson _ Je me moque de….

Cuddy _ **Fermez là et lisez !** Les dernières lignes, _précisa-t-elle._

_Wilson fixait Cuddy d'un air surpris. Il prit la feuille d'un geste rageur. Lut et blêmit, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que cela signifiait. Non impossible, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, pas lui. _

_« La seule chose que tu puisses faire en tant 'qu'ami' est de disparaître de ma vie à jamais. » « D'accord ». _

_Wilson ferma les yeux tout en se passant une main sur le visage. Il rêvait, c'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Cuddy, toujours aussi en colère, mais il savait que c'était contre lui. Elle tenait autre chose dans sa main, elle lui donna._

_Cette fois-ci c'est d'une main tremblante qu'il l'attrapa l'enveloppe et la photo. Il la reconnut immédiatement, se souvenant de la date exacte où elle avait été prise. Une plage de Miami le 4 juillet 1996. La photo était froissée, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. _

Wilson _ Co…Comment l'avez-vous eu ?

Cuddy _ Il la tenait dans sa main lorsqu'on l'a trouvé, _elle étouffa un sanglot et explosa…_**C'est votre faute Wilson !**

Wilson _(bégayant)_ _ Non…Je…Je n'ai….pas voulu ça.

Cuddy** _ Vous avez agi exactement comme lui ! À la seule différence que sa misanthropie et son égocentrisme apparent n'étaient que des boucliers le protégeant de toute émotion.** **Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait rien ! C'était votre ami ! Un ami qui n'a pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour tenter de sauver Amber lorsque vous lui avez demandé ! Il est venu vous trouver et vous l'avez jeté ! C'est vous l'égocentrique ! Vous étiez donc persuadé d'être le seul à souffrir ?**

_Elle arrêta de hurler, essayant de retrouver son calme. Wilson avait encaissé les remarques sans rien dire. Elle avait raison, il le savait, cela le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à Cuddy. Sa peine l'avait aveuglé, il n'avait pas compris que House était plus troublé qu'il ne le laissait paraître._

_Wilson ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la photo, le soir même, ils avaient échappé à une descente de police, dans la boîte où ils se trouvaient. Un des membres de l'équipe de football de Miami, n'avait pas apprécié que sa petite amie lui préfère House. Ce dernier, même en pleine forme, n'avait aucunes chances de s'en sortir indemne face à un quaterback. Il avait donc déclenché une bagarre avec le type assis à côté de lui au bar. Dans la confusion générale qui s'en suivit, il avait saisi House par le bras. Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans les toilettes, d'où ils s'étaient enfuis, par les vasistas situés au dessus des lavabos._

_Wilson était accablé, sa mauvaise conscience le torturait. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, il tenait toujours l'enveloppe, il n'osait pas l'ouvrir. Il se dirigea comme un automate vers son canapé, où il s'affala. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et il éclata en sanglots, réussissant à prononcer entre deux hoquets._

Wilson _ Je…l'ai tué…mon Dieu Cuddy…j'ai tué…mon…ami.

_Cuddy dont la colère était maintenant retombée, observait Wilson. Que pouvait-il s'être passé entre eux deux exactement, pour que House en arrive à une telle extrémité ? Bien sûr elle comprenait la tristesse de Wilson et son désarroi face à la perte d'Amber. Mais, elle ne comprenait pas le rejet sans appel de l'amitié qui le liait à House. _

_Elle avait pensé chaque parole prononcée, cependant elle alla s'asseoir près de l'oncologue. Elle posa sa main sur son avant bras, il tourna un visage couvert de larmes vers elle._

Wilson _ Je…

Cuddy _ Dites moi ce qui c'est passé hier soir.

Wilson _(s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la mai_n) _ Il…m'attendait à la sortie de mon groupe de soutien…je…je l'ai ignoré lorsqu'il…c'est approché de moi. Et…et quand il m'a touché je…je l'ai repoussé violemment et il est…tombé à terre. J'aurais dû partir à ce moment là…il n'aurait pas…_il retint un sanglot_.

Cuddy _ Calmez vous James…continuez, ensuite qu'avez vous fait ?

Wilson _ J'étais hors de moi…il ne voulait pas accepter que se soit fini, lorsque…lorsqu'il m'a demandé si…si notre amitié, n'avait jamais comptée…pour moi. Je l'ai relevé et je…lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure pour…pour le faire…taire. Ensuite je…je me suis juste…défoulée.

Cuddy _ Pas très glorieux…il ne s'est pas défendu ?

Wilson _ Non…il n'a même pas essayé….Mon Dieu, je l'ai tué…

Cuddy _ Non, vous ne l'avez pas tué

Wilson _ **VOUS NE COMPRENEZ PAS ? LORSQUE JE L'AI LAISSE, AVANT DE PARTIR, JE LUI AI DIT QU'EN TANT « QU'AMI », LA SEULE CHOSE QU'IL POUVAIT FAIRE, ETAIT DE DISPARAITRE DE MA VIE A JAMAIS ! IL M'A REPONDU « D'ACCORD »….JE L'AI TUE AUSSI SÛREMENT QUE SI JE LUI AVAIS MIS UN FLINGUE SUR LA TEMPE ET PRESSE LA DETENTE !!**

Cuddy _ Vous ne l'avez pas tué, il est en soin intensif à l'hôpital, _dit-elle d'une voix douce._

_Elle le vit se figer, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Elle allait lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, quand son portable sonna. C'était Foreman, elle décrocha, inquiète, Wilson l'observa. _

Cuddy _ J'arrive

Wilson _ Greg ?

Cuddy _ Ils lui ont mis un stimulateur cardiaque, il…il faut je parte James, _dit-elle ramassant son sac._

Wilson _ Attendez moi, je viens avec vous !...enfin si vous voulez bien me laisser le voir.

Cuddy _ Ne soyez pas idiot James. Vous avez cinq minutes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chase se tenait auprès de House, vérifiant que le stimulateur externe, qu'il venait de placer sur son ancien patron, fonctionne correctement. Il regarda l'homme allongé dans le lit, il était vraiment loin du House qu'il connaissait. Le voir dans un état pareil, le troublait, il ressentit de la compassion. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, qui l'avait tabassé ? Son overdose était-elle volontaire ou accidentelle ? Cuddy avait insisté pour que les rideaux de la chambre restent fermés et que chacun d'eux veille sur lui pendant son absence. Alors il prit un magazine et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Foreman, l'avait appelée, elle allait arriver._

_Il releva la tête trente minutes plus tard, quand la porte coulissa. Cuddy avait la mine inquiète mais ce qui le surprit le plus c'est l'allure de Wilson. Déjà à ses yeux rougis, il était sûr qu'il avait pleuré. Mais c'était son apparence générale, qui le choquait, il était en survêtement, les cheveux en bataille et la barbe naissante. Son attitude aussi lui parut étrange. Cuddy s'était précipitée vers House, alors que lui, s'était réfugié dans un coin de la chambre, osant à peine le regarder. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de se poser plus de questions, Cuddy qui venait de reposer le dossier de House au pied du lit lui parlait._

Cuddy _ Comment réagit-il au stimulateur ?

Chase _ Ses constantes sont toujours au minimum, mais elles sont régulières.

Cuddy _ Vous avez les résultats de ses analyses ?

Chase _ Taub ne devrait pas tarder maintenant….vous voulez que j'aille le chercher ?

Cuddy _ Oui, mais avant une autre question, combien de temps peut-on lui laisser le stimulateur sans que cela ne devienne irréversible ?

Chase _ Dans son état pas plus de deux jours…._Ce qu'il allait dire n'était pas facile_. Dr Cuddy s'il n'y a pas d'amélioration dans les douze prochaines heures…cela peut lui être fatal….je suis désolé.

_En tant que médecin, Lisa savait que sont état était critique, mais l'entendre confirmer par un autre médecin, l'effraya. Elle s'approcha de House et prit sa main dans les siennes. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été certaine des réels sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle lise ce mail, ce matin. Il l'aimait depuis des années…alors pourquoi cette guerre incessante entre eux ? Elle pleura de nouveau, ce sentiment était partagé. Elle avait tout simplement peur de le perdre. _

_Wilson dans son coin ne parlait pas, osant à peine porter son regard sur House. Il se demandait s'il lui serait possible d'être encore plus mal. Il sursauta presque quand Taub entra dans la chambre, les analyses en mains. Il paraissait soucieux, il se dirigea vers Cuddy, tout en le saluant d'un signe de tête._

_Cuddy prit les feuilles que lui tendait le médecin, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question._

Taub _ J'ai refait les analyses lorsque j'ai vu les résultats, c'est tellement….incroyable.

Cuddy _ Que voulez-vous dire ? _Parcourant rapidement les résultats_….C'est impossible !

Wilson _(inquiet)_ _ Que se passe-t-il ?

Taub _ Le Dr House souffre de malnutrition

Wilson _ Hein ? ! Non, il doit y avoir une erreur.

Taub _ C'est ce que je me suis dit la première fois, j'ai donc vérifié. Ses taux en vitamines et sels minéraux sont en dessous de la normale et son taux de fer est en chute libre. Il fait une anémie.

Wilson _ Co…Comment est-ce possible ?

Cuddy _ Dans l'ambulance, j'ai vu qu'il avait énormément maigri….mais de là à souffrir de la faim.

Taub _ Nous avions remarqué…_il était gêné._

Cuddy _ Continuez Dr Taub, _l'encouragea-t-elle._

Taub _ Et bien cela fait une quinzaine de jours qu'il paraissait vraiment fatigué. On avait vu son teint pâle et ses cernes. Mais aucun de nous n'a osé faire la moindre remarque. Nous avons mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue….les deux derniers cas ont été particulièrement difficile et House est souvent resté travailler très tard plusieurs jours de suite pour trouver la solution.

Wilson _ Impossible que ces résultats, _il brandit les feuilles qu'il avait prise à Lisa_, soient dus seulement à une quinzaine de jours ! Il lui a fallu au moins trois mois pour en arriver à de tels taux !

Taub _ C'est... _il avait du mal à accepter ce que cela signifiait_. C'est House, il se serait mis dans cet état ?...Pourquoi ? _Il regarda le diagnosticien, il n'en revenait pas…._Ce n'est pas une overdose accidentelle, n'est-ce pas, _c'était plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation._

Cuddy _ Tant que le docteur House ne sera pas en mesure de dire ce qui s'est passé, je vous prierai de garder cela pour vous.

Taub _ Très bien, je vais le mettre sous perfusion immédiatement.

Cuddy _ Apportez aussi des sangles de maintien. _Devant son air surpris elle ajouta,_ le manque de Vicodin risque de le faire souffrir, donc de le faire bouger trop violemment. Et il risque d'être nerveux à son réveil, c'est par précaution simplement.

Taub _ Bien, je reviens ;

Cuddy _ Une dernière chose, les seules personnes autorisées à venir s'occuper du Dr House sont vous-même et les Dr Chase, Kutner et Foreman. Je vais prévenir le garde. Je veux aussi que vous gardiez les stores fermés et que vous restiez à ses côtés à tour de rôle.

Taub _ Très bien, _et il sortit._

_Une fois qu'il fut parti, Lisa se retourna vers Wilson, qui maintenant se tenait près de House. Il le regardait, complètement perdu…House s'était laissé 'mourir de faim' et cela depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis sa sortie du coma dû à la crise d'épilepsie pendant l'expérience, il en était sûr. Son départ et ce qu'il lui avait dit n'avait qu'accéléré le processus. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux hier soir avait été la goutte d'eau de trop…. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, House avait craqué psychologiquement. Il plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les yeux bleus de Lisa._

Wilson _ Je…Je ne vais pas…pouvoir l'aider…j'en suis…incapable pour le…moment. Vous n'allez pas l'envoyer au 4ème ? _Finit-il par demander, inquiet que son ami finisse dans le service psychiatrique de l'hôpital._

Cuddy _ J'espère que non, à moins qu'il ne me laisse pas le choix…. Tout dépendra de son attitude à son réveil.

Wilson _ Mais on ne peut pas le laisser seul non plus, _s'inquiéta-t-il._

Cuddy _ Il viendra chez moi, j'ai une chambre d'ami. Je ne….

_Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Kutner et Taub. Ils sanglèrent House sur son lit et mirent en place les perfusions, sur les deux bras. Kutner prit un livre et s'installa dans le fauteuil, prenant ainsi son tour de garde._

_Cuddy vit que Wilson était sur le point de craquer, elle le fit sortir de la chambre. Elle demanda à Kutner de la bipper au moindre changement dans l'état de santé de House._

Cuddy _ Venez avec moi.

Wilson _ Où ça ?

Cuddy _ Chez House, je n'arrive même pas à imaginer qu'il s'est presque laissé mourir de faim.

Wilson _ Il devait bien manger de temps en temps, sinon il…

Cuddy _ Oui, mais quoi ?

_Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient chez House. La première chose que vit Wilson furent les bouteilles et les flacons de Vicodin. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et virent la feuille, collée sur la porte du frigo, avec l'inscription écrite au marqueur rouge _**« je l'ai tuée, c'est ma faute ».**

Wilson _ **NON ! Tout aurait été si simple dans ce cas !** S'écria-t-il. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y était pour rien et je lui dis la même chose, que ce n'était pas sa faute…..

Cuddy _ Et vous l'avez cru ? Vous aviez oublié à qui vous parliez ?

Wilson _ Je revenais après deux mois d'absence et je lui annonçais que je partais….oui je l'ai cru. Et c'est justement parce que je ne pouvais pas le rendre responsable de la mort d'Amber que je suis parti et que je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir. J'étais en colère, je ne voulais pas en parler avec lui….je n'ai rien vu…hier soir non plus d'ailleurs.

Cuddy _ Personne n'a rien vu_, en même temps elle avait ouvert le réfrigérateur_, Oh bon sang !

_Il était rempli de packs de bières, il n'y avait que sur l'étagère du haut, qu'il y avait de la nourriture. Si on pouvait encore appeler ce qui s'y trouvait de la nourriture. Lisa prit un paquet de jambon et eut un haut le cœur en soulevant le plastique, l'odeur était atroce et le rose avait viré au vert. Wilson ouvrit le pot de pâté avec précaution, le dessus était couvert d'une pellicule duveteuse blanche et verte, de la moisissure. Les tranches de bacon étaient sèches et couvert de petits grains blancs, le sel. Il y avait un morceau de fromage sous vide, non ouvert mais périmé. Ainsi qu'un pot de moutarde et un de cornichon. _

_Ils regardèrent dans les placards, rien, ils étaient vides, à part un paquet de pain commençant à moisir et un pot de beurre de cacahouète à moitié vide. Ils trouvèrent des tas de paquets de café vides dans la poubelle, ainsi que plusieurs pizzas à peine entamées._

_Ils décidèrent d'examiner le reste de l'appartement. Ils trouvèrent deux autres feuilles, une sur le mur de la salle de bain, à côté du lavabo. L'autre collée à la tête de son lit, avec ces inscriptions toujours en rouge. _**« Pourquoi pas moi ? Ce n'est pas juste ! »**_ Et l'autre _**« je lui ai fait du mal, j'aurai dû mourir, pas Amber »**_. __Ils découvrirent des tubes de somnifères dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, des vides et des pleins._

_Wilson et Cuddy se regardèrent, ils venaient de comprendre. House souffrait du syndrome du survivant, et le rejet de Wilson n'avait fait qu'accentuer son sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait donc pris au pied de la lettre la dernière phrase que lui avait dite son ami. Il avait décidé de disparaître pour lui faire plaisir et se faire pardonner d'être toujours en vie. _

_Cuddy ramena Wilson chez lui, elle le tiendrait informé de l'état de House. Wilson lui dit qu'il passerait le voir le lendemain après son travail vers les 17h30. Quant à Cuddy, elle retourna travailler et après un rapide repas, elle s'installa près de House pour la nuit. Kutner avait fait des prélèvements sanguins pour analyses. Les constantes de House remontaient un peu. Cela redonna espoir à Cuddy. _

* * *

_un petite suite dans la semaine, peut-être mercredi....bonne lecture.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Lisa n'arrivait pas à dormir, son esprit inconsciemment captivé par le bruit des appareils reliés à House. Elle le regarda, il avait l'air si fragile, elle le vit frissonner. Alors elle se leva et arrangea la couverture, une de ses mains, frôla la sangle qui lui maintenait son poignet gauche. Elle la fit descendre jusqu'à la sienne et la serra, son regard s'attrista. Elle avait donné de fausses excuses à Taub. Elle ne craignait pas sa réaction au manque de vicodin, ils pourraient lui donner un peu de morphine s'il souffrait trop. _

_Non, si elle l'avait fait attacher, c'est qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction à son réveil. Et, ce qu'elle avait découvert avec Wilson, sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à une telle extrémité, la conforta dans sa décision. Elle avait peur qu'il tente une nouvelle fois de mette fin à son existence et avait donc formellement interdit à quiconque de le détacher sans sa permission. Elle souhaitait plus que tout son réveil, mais l'appréhendait tout autant. Il allait se réfugier dans le déni et piquer une bonne colère…jouer son House…du moins elle l'espérait._

_Elle s'installa le plus confortablement possible dans le fauteuil et prit le livre que Chase avait laissé. Vers 23H30, la porte de la chambre coulissa lentement. Elle se tourna et vit Kutner lui demander muettement s'il pouvait entrer. Il souriait timidement, l'air gêné de la déranger à une heure pareille. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et, tout en se levant, alla à sa rencontre. Il lui tendit des feuilles tout en parlant à voix basse._

Kutner _ Les résultats sont encourageants…

Cuddy _ Cela pouvait attendre demain matin…mais merci…

Kutner _ J'ai pensé que cela vous rassurerait…. Je suis sûr qu'il…

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase, l'appareil qui aidait House à respirer, émettait un signal bref et répétitif. Quant à House, il s'agitait et semblait s'étouffer._

Cuddy _ Aidez-moi à l'extuber, il essaie de respirer seul !

_Cinq minutes plus tard, House s'était calmé. Bien que toujours inconscient, il respirait désormais sans assistance. Kutner vérifia que tout était en ordre, souhaita une bonne nuit à Cuddy et partit. Lisa resta debout à ses côté un moment, elle ne put résister à l'envie de lui caresser la joue et les cheveux. Un peu comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant malade, elle leva les yeux vers les moniteurs, les constantes de House remontaient doucement vers la normale. Elle sentit les larmes affluer de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, c'était de soulagement. _

_Elle reprit sa place dans le fauteuil, dix minutes plus tard, le livre tombait au sol. Lisa s'était enfin endormie. Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, à 6H30. La première chose qu'elle fit, fut de vérifier l'état de House. Tout allait bien, il dormait paisiblement, sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque étaient réguliers. Elle se leva et salua le Dr Chase qui venait d'arriver pour son tour de garde. _

Chase _ Bonjour Dr Cuddy, comment va-t-il ?

Cuddy _ Bonjour Dr Chase, il est stable, et il peut respirer seul.

Chase _ Je vous appelle s'il y a le moindre changement.

Cuddy _ Je passe chez moi en vitesse, je serai de retour dans deux heures.

_Lisa laissa le jeune médecin avec House et rentra chez elle. Elle prit une douche, se changea et se força à prendre un copieux petit déjeuner. Puis instinctivement elle se rendit dans la chambre d'ami. C'était la meilleure solution, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, il avait besoin d'aide, qu'il le veuille ou non. Sur ce dernier point, elle avait un moyen de pression si nécessaire, peut-être pas très moral, mais efficace, du moins elle le pensait. Il faudrait aussi qu'elle passe chez lui prendre des affaires. Elle s'en occuperait ce soir ou demain. Dans son état actuel, il allait rester un moment hospitalisé. _

* * *

_House ouvrit lentement les yeux, les refermant presque aussitôt, gêné par la lumière. Il se demanda d'abord s'il était mort et ensuite où il pouvait être. Puis il prit conscience de son environnement, il était allongé sur quelque chose de souple, un matelas ? Il bougea légèrement et sentit immédiatement ses entraves, on l'avait attaché, pourquoi ? Il avait mal, sa jambe bien sûr le faisait souffrir, mais sa poitrine également. Puis, il comprit que ces décharges électriques provenaient d'un stimulateur cardiaque externe. Il avait encore fait un infarctus ? _

_Il commença à paniquer, que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, il devait ouvrir les yeux, voir où il était, demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors il souleva ses paupières, doucement afin de s'habituer progressivement à la lumière. Il se força à rester le plus calme possible, regardant tour à tour ses bras, il était perfusé aux deux. Ensuite il baissa les yeux sur sa poitrine et vit le stimulateur, puis les sangles. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix. Il tourna automatique la tête dans sa direction et reconnut Chase._

Chase _ Calmez-vous House, vous êtes en soins intensifs.

House _ Co…comment, _il avait la gorge sèche et avait du mal à parler._

Chase _ Vous avez fait une overdose de vicodin, vous ne vous rappelez de rien ? _Demanda-t-il en voyant la surprise sur le visage de House._

House _ Non, je….mon cœur ?

Chase _ Vous avez fait deux arrêts, vous étiez si faible qu'il a fallu que je vous place un stimulateur…

House _ Com…Combien de temps ?

Chase _ Je vous ferai passer des examens cet après-midi, si votre cœur est capable de bosser tout seul, je le retirerai.

House _ Merci Chase.

_Chase regarda House surpris, il venait de le remercier, juste pour une explication, c'était incroyable. Ce qu'il trouva étrange, ainsi que le fait qu'il n'ait fait aucune allusion aux sangles qui le maintenaient. Vraiment bizarre, il remplit un verre d'eau, y mit une paille et aida House à boire un peu d'eau. Il aurait pu appeler la directrice, mais il préférait aller la chercher._

Chase _ Je vais prévenir le Dr Cuddy, lorsqu'elle vous a laissé ce matin, elle a insisté pour que je la prévienne de votre réveil.

House _ Bien.

_Il suivit Chase des yeux, les questions se bousculant dans sa tête. Cuddy l'avait veillé ? Elle avait été là pour lui, encore….une overdose ? C'est ce que venait de lui dire Chase. Il essaya de se rappeler, en vain. Subitement tout son corps se contracta, il ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Déjà, les effets du manque se faisaient ressentir, il avait l'impression d'avoir la jambe en feu. Il était assis, regardant ses entraves, maintenant, il comprenait leur utilité._

_Mais son mouvement brusque avait ouvert son sarreau et il vit les bleus et les hématomes. C'était récent apparemment, une bagarre dans un bar ? Il se laissa retomber en arrière calant sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se rappeler, un poing lui arrivant en pleine face, un parking, un homme en colère…Wilson ? Le taxi, son appartement, le bourbon, les cachets._

_Tout lui revenait maintenant, les images se mêlant les unes aux autres. Les paroles de Wilson, ce qu'il lui avait dit de faire. Les lettres et le…mail. Mon Dieu, le mail…Cuddy. Il se mit à pleurer de rage et de désespoir, tirant sur ses liens, impuissant. __**Vivant**__, il était toujours __**vivant !**__**NON ! IL DEVAIT MOURIR, IL LUI AVAIT PROMIS.**_

_Lorsque Cuddy arriva, elle se précipita vers lui, tout en criant aux infirmières de service de lui apporter une dose injectable de Lorazepam. Il avait exactement la réaction qu'elle redoutait. Il était furieux, essayant désespérément de se libérer de ses entraves. Quand il l'a vit il lui hurla dessus._

House _ **DETACHEZ-MOI CUDDY ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE POUVOIR DE FAIRE CA !**

Cuddy _ Ca ne sert à rien de crier House, _dit-elle d'une voix douce et calme_.

House _ **DETACHEZ-MOI ! JE…JE NE VEUX PAS ! LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS…ME…**

Cuddy _ Reposez-vous, ça va aller, _le réconforta-t-elle, alors que l'infirmière lui injectait le tranquillisant._

_Elle fit prévenir Brenda qu'elle prenait sa journée. Elle n'avait aucun rendez-vous important et elle préférait rester près de House. Elle devait être là lorsqu'il se réveillerait de nouveau. Ce qu'il fit presque deux heures plus tard. Il détourna le regard dès qu'il l'aperçut. Il avait honte, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il n'osait affronter Cuddy. Elle allait certainement le détester à son tour, lui reprocher son geste égoïste. Pire se moquer de ce qu'il lui avait avoué dans son mail d'adieu. Il l'entendit se lever et s'approcher du lit, elle allait certainement lui annoncer qu'elle le ferait transférer au 4__ème__ et qu'elle le virait pour faire bonne mesure. _

_Il ferma les yeux, attendant la sentence qui mettrait sûrement une fin définitive à sa carrière de médecin. Il avait toujours appréhendé le ton froid et autoritaire qu'il lui arrivait de prendre dans certaines circonstances. Il savait que dans ces cas là sa décision était irrévocable et il s'était toujours débrouillé pour éviter de la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Aussi fut-il surpris de l'entendre lui parler avec une voix douce et rassurante. _

_Elle ne chercha pas à ce qu'il se retourne ou lui réponde. Elle lui demanda simplement de l'écouter. Elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé après avoir lu le mail et comment il avait miraculeusement survécu grâce aux comprimés rendus. Elle lui parla de sa visite à Wilson, de sa réaction, de ses explications. A l'évocation de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et Wilson, le remord le submergea et il se mit à pleurer. Elle lui fit un compte- rendu complet de sont état de santé. Etat de santé qui les avait poussés, elle et Wilson à fouiller son appartement._

_Elle se tut, le silence n'était perturbé que par les sanglots de House. Cuddy sentit sa gorge se serrer, et dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas craquer. Le voir dans cet état, l'attristait, mais elle ne devait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait pitié de lui. Il avait toujours la tête tournée et les yeux fermés, elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle reprit la parole, et bien qu'elle parla avec douceur, il reconnut de la fermeté dans le ton de sa voix._

Cuddy _ Vous souffrez du syndrome du survivant suite à l'accident qui a causé le décès d'Amber. Vous avez besoin d'aide, à vous de voir sous quelle forme. Volontairement ou contre votre volonté. Avec ce que vous avez écrit dans le mail et ce que nous avons trouvé dans votre appartement, je peux vous faire juger irresponsable de vos actes et vous obliger à vous faire soigner. J'aimerai autant éviter cette dernière solution.

_Elle fit une courte pause, le laissant assimiler ses paroles. Il l'avait écouté avec intérêt, elle avait raison, il le savait. Il savait aussi qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à mettre sa menace à exécution. Alors faisant fi de tout sentiment de honte, il se força à la regarder. Suppliant pour ne pas voir de pitié dans son regard. Il essaya de sourire, mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à un véritable sourire. _

House _ Moi aussi.

Cuddy _ Vous allez être hospitalisé au moins une bonne semaine, pour faire remonter vos besoins en vitamines et en sels minéraux à un taux acceptable. Et je ne parle pas de votre anémie.

House _ Et…après, _demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante._

Cuddy _ Je vous…Greg ! _s'écria-t-elle en le voyant se contracter et essayer d'étouffer un cri de douleur._

House _ J'ai mal, Lisa…le manque.

Cuddy _ Je vais te faire donner de la morphine, à faible dose.

House _ Merci…je…j'ai besoin d'aide…je ne vais pas bien, tu as raison. _Sa voix était à peine audible et tremblait légèrement_

Cuddy _ Ca va aller, tu t'en sortiras…

House _(la coupant)_ _ Lisa aide moi s'il te plaît.

_Il l'avait dit cela dans un murmure, d'une voix suppliante. Il recommença à pleurer, se maudit intérieurement de sa faiblesse. Pourtant il fixait toujours Lisa droit dans les yeux, et il vit ses jolis yeux bleus s'emplir de larmes. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, près de sa jambe. Elle lui prit sa main dans les siennes, et fit un mouvement d'assentiment de la tête, trop émue pour parler._

_Ils venaient de se tutoyer naturellement, il croisa son regard. Une barrière venait de tomber._


	6. Chapter 6

_Ils restèrent silencieux, leurs yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre. Ils paraissaient aussi effrayés l'un que l'autre par ce qui venait de se passer entre eux. Elle se passa la main sur le visage pour sécher ses larmes. Quant à House, il commençait à ressentir les effets du manque, de plus en plus. _

_Il regarda Lisa sortir de la chambre et revenir cinq minutes plus tard avec la pompe à morphine. Elle régla l'appareil au minimum, pour l'instant c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Alléger au mieux sa douleur, elle augmenterait la dose petit à petit. Cependant, il n'était pas question de sevrage, son organisme déjà mis à rude épreuve ne le supporterait pas. On verrait ça plus tard, quand il aurait repris des forces. _

_Elle voulut le détacher, mais il refusa. Pas tant qu'il aurait mal à cause du manque, il ne voulait pas être violent envers qui que ce soit, et surtout pas elle. Elle releva un peu la tête du lit, le mettant dans une position semi-assise et s'installa dans le fauteuil. La morphine fit son effet et, bien que la douleur soit toujours présente, elle était devenue supportable. Il réussit à s'endormir, et pendant deux heures il put enfin se reposer._

_Il était un peu plus de onze heures lorsque Chase et Kutner entrèrent dans la chambre avec les appareils pour les examens. Ils allaient lui faire un électrocardiogramme ainsi qu'une échocardiographie-doppler. House essaya de le cacher mais il eut subitement peur, il espéra juste de ne pas avoir besoin d'une transplantation cardiaque. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance que le comité de greffe accepte de le mette sur la liste. Pas avec son addiction à la vicodin et encore moins après ce qu'il venait de faire._

Chase _ Je vais éteindre le stimulateur pour les tests, au moindre signe qui vous semblerait suspect, sensations de suffocations….

House _ Je crois avoir quelques notions de médecine aussi…je vous le dirai si ça ne va pas.

Cuddy _ Je vais vous laisser un instant, il faut que je parle avec le Dr Foreman.

_Heureusement l'attention de House fut occupée par Chase et Kutner, cela lui évita de trop penser à ce qu'elle allait dire à Foreman. Elle lui en parlerait à son retour de toute façon._

_Elle entra dans la salle de diagnostic, il y avait, Foreman, Treize et Taub. Parfait elle n'aurait pas besoin de se répéter, et ils tiendraient Kutner informé._

Treize _ Comment va House ?_ Cuddy remarqua une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix._

Cuddy _ Il est réveillé et son état est stable. Chase et Kutner lui font passer des tests pour son cœur.

Taub _ Il vous a dit ce qui s'était passé ? _Demanda-t-il curieux, lui offrant ainsi la possibilité d'aborder le sujet._

Cuddy _ Oui, il semblerait qu'il se soit saoulé dans un bar. Dans lequel il aurait eu une altercation avec un autre client. Il a refusé que le taxi l'amène dans un hôpital et il est rentré chez lui. Il ne se rappelle pas avoir pris autant de comprimés, ni d'avoir continué à boire une fois chez lui.

Foreman _ Son overdose est donc accidentelle ?

Cuddy _ Oui, il voulait juste faire passer la douleur, il a tout de même reçu une bonne raclée.

_Elle vit que Foreman avait reçu le message, pas question de parler d'une tentative de suicide. D'ailleurs, il prit de nouveau la parole. _

Foreman _ Parfait je vais pouvoir remplir son dossier médical. Et pour son problème d'anémie ?

Cuddy _ Vous connaissez House, il lui arrive souvent de sauter un repas, et d'après Taub, les deux derniers cas ont été difficiles. Ajoutez ça à l'alcool et à la vicodin, nous allons le garder une semaine et ensuite il sera en arrêt pour un mois.

Foreman _ Et pour le département ?

Cuddy _ Vous en prenez la tête provisoirement. Je vous fais confiance, vous y arriverez, et je dis cela pour vous aussi, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant Treize et Taub_.

_Elle les laissa et fila dans son bureau, elle devait mettre une personne au courant de l'état de santé de House. Elle chercha dans son répertoire et trouva le numéro._

Wilson _ Dr Wilson, j'écoute.

Cuddy _ Bonjour James, c'est Lisa…

Wilson _ Comment va-t-il ?

Cuddy _ Il est enfin réveillé, Chase est en train de lui faire passer des examens pour son cœur.

Wilson _ J'espère que tout ira bien….

Cuddy _ Moi aussi…vous venez toujours en fin de journée ?

Wilson _ Oui, à moins qu'il ne veuille pas me voir.

Cuddy _ Je ne lui ai pas parlé de votre venue, il était vraiment trop perturbé. Venez tout simplement, nous verrons bien à ce moment là.

Wilson_ Très bien, à tout à l'heure Cuddy.

Cuddy _ A tout à l'heure Wilson.

_Elle regarda l'heure, 12H40, pas étonnant qu'elle ait faim. Elle partit donc à la cafétéria, elle prit une salade composée et des fruits au sirop pour elle et pour House un hamburger saignant et de la purée. Elle était bien décidée à le faire manger correctement. Et s'il arrivait au moins à manger ne serait-ce que la moitié de ce qu'elle lui avait pris, ce serait un bon début. _

_Elle retourna dans la chambre, sous l'œil interrogateur des membres du personnel. Elle remarqua deux choses, Chase et Kutner n'étaient plus là et Greg n'avait plus le stimulateur. Elle posa son plateau sur la table roulante, et s'assit près de Greg._

Cuddy _ Alors ?

House _ Apparemment tout va bien, mais il veut me refaire passer un ECG avant mon départ.

Cuddy _ La douleur sur une échelle de 0 à 10 ?

House _ Je dirai 2, _la_ _voyant tendre le bras vers l'appareil à morphine_. Non, laisse, ça ira…. J'ai connu pire…

Cuddy _ Très bien…_amenant la table vers le lit,_ et maintenant à table.

House _ J'ai pas faim…je

Cuddy _ Non seulement tu vas manger et en plus tu vas prendre ces comprimés, elle posa un tube sur la tablette.

House _ ….

Cuddy _ Des anxiolytiques, je les ai mis à un faux nom, _voyant qu'il allait protester_. Tu m'as demandé mon aide, je te l'apporte. Mais je veux que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dirai.

House _ Et si je refuse ? _Dit-il d'une voix encore faible_

Cuddy _ Je change ce que Foreman a mis dans ton dossier contre « tentative de suicide » et tu files au 4ème, je ne plaisante pas.

House _ Sadique…

Cuddy _ Abruti….

_Et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, elle le vit sourire timidement. Elle lui détacha la main droite pour qu'il puisse manger. Elle prit le plateau et s'installa dans le fauteuil, le surveillant discrètement. Sa main tremblait et il grimaçait par moment et, d'après les gouttes de sueur sur son front, il commençait à avoir de la fièvre. Elle devait augmenter la morphine et lui donner un antalgique. _

_Il regarda le steak haché et la purée et eut envie de vomir. L'odeur de la nourriture lui donnait la nausée. Il se força à prendre un peu de purée, il déglutit avec peine. L'idée même de manger le rendait malade. Mais il ne pouvait pas y échapper, Cuddy était là à veiller à ce qu'il mange et, il était certain, qu'elle l'attacherait et le gaverait comme une oie s'il ne faisait pas d'effort. Il lui fallut une demi-heure et trois verres d'eau pour venir à bout de la moitié de son assiette. _

_Elle poussa la tablette dans un coin, elle ramènerait le plateau plus tard. Elle monta le débit de morphine. Mais alors qu'elle tenait son bras pour l'attacher, elle hésita, il sentit son malaise._

House _ Fais-le, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est nécessaire.

Cuddy _ D'accord, mais demain si tu as moins mal, je les enlève. Ca va,

House _ J'ai mal au ventre et j'ai la nausée.

Cuddy _ Ca passera une fois que tu auras repris l'habitude de manger correctement. Repose-toi maintenant.

House _ Oui, _il hésita un instant_….merci Lisa.

_Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, House put se reposer grâce à la morphine et sa fièvre était tombée. Kutner était venu la remplacer un peu, elle en profita pour rapporter le plateau et dire au garde de partir. Sa présence n'étant plus nécessaire. Par contre, elle appréhendait la réaction de House à la venue de Wilson. Il n'en avait pas parlé, pourtant il savait qu'elle l'avait mis au courant de son état. _

_Vers 18h00, elle prétexta une envie de café pour quitter la chambre et guetter Wilson. Elle attendait déjà depuis dix minutes dans le hall, lorsqu'elle le vit arriver. Il avait l'air vraiment nerveux. Elle l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Il était temps de mettre House au courant de sa visite, elle entra seule, Wilson restant en retrait pour ne pas être vu. House vit tout de suit que quelque chose clochait à sa manière de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Cela avait-il un rapport avec sont état ?_

House _ Un problème ?

Cuddy _ Non, _comment lui dire_, il y a une personne qui attend dans le couloir, elle voudrait te voir.

House _ Qui ? A part toi je n'ai pas d'a…_il venait de percuter_, IL est là ?

Cuddy _ Oui, il voudrait te parler, _ça va aller le rassura-t-elle en voyant son air angoissé._

House _ Je…Je ne vais pas pouvoir…je lui…ai fait tant de mal. Je ne peux pas Lisa. Je…n'aurai pas…le courage de le regarder.

Cuddy _ Shuut, calme-toi, il veut te parler, laisse lui une chance…tu n'es pas obligé de lui parler, mais tu peux l'écouter.

House _ J'ai tué Amber et je n'ai même pas réussi à tenir une simple promesse.

_Lisa lui prit la tête entre ses mains et le força à la regarder. Elle était partagée entre la tristesse et la colère. Sa guérison risquait de prendre du temps, mais cette dernière devait commencer maintenant avec cette confrontation. Malgré son trouble sa voix était ferme._

Cuddy _ Tu sais que c'est ton sentiment de culpabilité qui te fait dire ça. Wilson va entrer et tu vas écouter ce qu'il a à te dire. Tu as sombré car ton meilleur ami t'a tourné le dos au moment où tu en avais le plus besoin. Il est aussi nerveux que toi, mais il est là.

House _ D'accord…mais détache-moi…je ne veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça.

Cuddy _ Tu veux que je reste ?

House _ Non…ça ira…enfin j'espère.

Cuddy _ Je vais le chercher.

_House se mit à trembler, mais ce n'était pas dû au froid ou à la fièvre, il avait la trouille tout simplement. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Wilson ça s'était plutôt mal passé. Pour lui en tout cas, mais c'était tellement mérité. Pourtant d'après ce que lui avait raconté Lisa, il avait été bouleversé lorsqu'il l'avait cru mort. Y avait-il une chance pour que leur amitié revienne ? Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, les serrant le plus fort possible pour contrôler ses tremblements. Prenant soin de laisser les perfusions en place. _

_Wilson écouta Cuddy lui expliquer dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait House. Il fit coulisser la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il s'avança lentement, House gardait la tête baissée. Une fois à côté de lui, il resta incertain, un bref instant. _

Wilson _ Bonjour House.

_House fit un rapide mouvement de tête, pour répondre à son salut. Mais nota que la voix de Wilson était hésitante. Malgré le mutisme de son ami Wilson continua._

Wilson _ Je suis content que tu sois toujours en vie. Contrairement à ce que tu as, ou pu pensé, je ne souhaite pas ta mort. A aucun moment je te l'ai dit. _Il continua sur sa lancée_, je ne voulais plus te voir c'est tout. Mais apparemment tu ne l'as pas compris comme ça. Tiens je t'ai rapporté ça. _Il lui tendit la lettre._

_Lorsqu'il vit **LA LETTRE** non ouverte devant lui, House sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Ça n'avait donc rien changé, il ne voulait toujours pas de lui comme ami. Il n'essaya pas de savoir pourquoi ou de plaider sa cause. Il se contenta de prendre la lettre d'une main qu'il ne put empêcher de trembler. Il n'arriva pas non plus à contrôler le timbre de sa voix, alors dans un murmure éraillé._

House _ Je te promets de ne plus chercher à te voir ou te parler…je respecterai ta décision.

_Wilson fut surpris par les paroles de House, pourquoi disait-il cela. Puis, il comprit, il venait encore de se méprendre sur son geste. Il allait donc si mal que ça, le House d'avant l'accident n'aurait pas commis cette erreur. _

Wilson _ Non, ce n'est pas pour cela que je te rends la lettre. Pour l'instant nous sommes tous les deux un peu perdus. Ce que tu as mis dans cette lettre, j'espère simplement qu'un jour prochain tu pourras me le dire.

_House l'avait écouté parler, sans réaction mais, la fin de sa phrase lui redonna espoir. Il leva lentement les yeux vers Wilson. Il lui souriait, timidement d'accord, mais c'était un début._

House _ C'est quand tu veux….Je suis…désolé.

Wilson _ Dans ce cas nous sommes deux. Moi aussi je suis désolé…_il se racla la gorge_…je ne crois pas que le moment et le lieu soient idéaux pour une grande discussion.

House _ Quand je serais sorti, je…vais chez Cuddy….m'man veut m'avoir à l'œil.

Wilson _ Je sais, elle me la dit, je viendrai te voir chez elle, en attendant repose-toi et soigne

-toi. Au revoir House.

House _ Au revoir Wilson…à bientôt.

Wilson _(se retournant sur le pas de la porte)_ _ Oui, à Bientôt.

_House le regarda partir, il était heureux. Oh il doutait d'aller écumer les bars dans le mois à venir avec Wilson, trop de chose à se dire. Mais leur amitié avait toute ses chances. Il nota que Lisa ne vint pas le rejoindre et il l'en remercia. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle le voit pleurer. Il se rendit compte à cet instant précis à quel point il était malade et avait besoin d'aide._

* * *

peut-être un autre chapitre dans la semaine. laissez vos avis....


	7. Chapter 7

_Durant les cinq jours qui suivirent House fut un patient modèle. Cependant il était d'humeur morose et dormait beaucoup. Lorsque Lisa était revenue le voir après la visite de Wilson, elle l'avait trouvé endormi, en chien de fusil enveloppé au maximum dans sa couverture. Comme beaucoup de dépressif, il se réfugiait dans le sommeil pour oublier. _

_Elle s'était alors installée dans le fauteuil, se demandant comment il allait faire pour s'en sortir. Elle savait que lui faire prendre des anxiolytiques ne suffirait pas, qu'il devrait parler de ce qui le tourmentait et là ce n'était pas gagné. Elle aurait pu le forcer à voir un psychiatre, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. En plus elle craignait sa réaction, il risquait de se refermer sur lui-même. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, elle décida de lui faire confiance et de laisser faire le temps._

_Il était midi et House vit Lisa arriver, comme tous les jours, avec un plateau dans les mains. Elle avait, avec l'aide du nutritionniste de l'hôpital, établi un régime spécial pour faire remonter son taux en fer. Il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à manger, mais il faisait des efforts. _

House _ Tu es une véritable mère poule.

Cuddy _ Ne t'y habitues pas trop, tu sais que tu seras seul chez moi.

House _ Je croyais que tu allais prendre des vacances. _Dit-il, étonné._

Cuddy _ Uniquement la semaine prochaine, mais je viendrai manger à la maison à midi, ça te va ?

House _ Ok, _sourit-il._

Cuddy _ J'ai vérifié tes derniers résultats, c'est bon, les taux remontent doucement. Chase va te faire passer les examens pour ton cœur cet après midi.

House _ Ca veut dire que je sors ce soir ?

Cuddy _ Oui, et pour ton nouveau dosage en vicodin ?

House _ Pour l'instant ça va, apparemment un comprimé toutes les quatre heures, et deux de plus autorisés en cas de forte douleur, semble être un bon compromis.

Cuddy _ Je t'ai apporté des affaires, _elle lui montra un sac posé sur une chaise_.

House _ Il faudra passer chez moi en récupérer d'autres.

Cuddy _ Je m'en suis occupé, s'il te manque quelque chose nous irons le chercher.

_Un silence pesant s'installa soudain entre eux, peut-être venaient-ils de réaliser tous les deux qu'ils allaient bientôt vivre sous le même toit. La situation était vraiment étrange, d'autant plus que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore fait allusion à ce que House avait écrit dans son mail. Déjà que le tutoiement était devenu banal pour eux. Heureusement leur gêne respective fut rompue par l'arrivée de Treize._

Treize _ Bonjour House, Dr Cuddy.

House _ Merde le vampire, vous allez en prendre combien de litres cette fois ?

Treize _ Même pas une goutte, je viens pour vous enlever toutes ces perfusions.

House _ Chouette, je ne vais plus ressembler à un hérisson…vous avez un cas ?

Treize _ Oui, et pour l'instant on ne l'a pas encore tué. _Répondit-elle en arrachant un des sparadraps qui maintenait les cathéters en place d'un coup sec._

House _ Hé ! Doucement !

Treize _ Mais c'est qu'il est douillet, je n'aurai pas cru ça possible. _Se moqua-t-elle._

House _ Vous avez fini de vous foutre de moi ?

Treize _ Je vais y réfléchir, pour une fois que j'ai l'avantage.

House _ Ah Cuddy ne vous y mettez pas aussi, _dit-il à sa patronne qui profitait du spectacle_.

Cuddy _ Dommage pour le Dr Hadley, vous n'êtes plus attaché. Bonne journée à vous deux. _Et elle sortit de la chambre en souriant._

House _ J'en étais sûr, vous êtes toutes des sadiques ! _Râla-t-il._

Treize _ Vous devriez être plus sympa, le Dr Cuddy c'est beaucoup inquiétée pour vous. En tout cas, plus qu'elle ne l'a laissé paraître. _Précisa-t-elle_.

_House ne sut quoi répondre, il regarda le jeune médecin et ne vit aucun sous-entendu dans son attitude. Elle venait juste de lui énoncer un fait, rien d'autre. Avant de partir, elle lui donna une ordonnance. C'était pour des compléments en vitamines et sels minéraux. Il essaya de ne pas montrer son trouble. « Et merde» pensa-t-il en se tournant sur le côté et en remontant la couverture jusqu'aux épaules. Il venait juste de réaliser à quel point il avait encore fait du mal à une personne qui comptait énormément pour lui. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il douta de lui, incertain de pouvoir se sortir de ce gouffre où il s'était lentement laissé glisser. _

_Il ruminait toujours de sombres pensées lorsque Chase entra dans la chambre. Il subit l'examen sans faire de commentaire. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était quitter cette chambre au plus vite. Et pourtant l'idée de se retrouver bientôt chez Cuddy, l'angoissait tout en le rendant heureux. Chase le rassura sur l'état de son cœur, les résultats étaient bons, il pouvait donc partir. House le remercia et se sentit soulagé, il y avait tout de même quelque chose qui allait bien chez lui, du moins sur le plan physique, par contre sur le plan émotionnel…. Chase sortit de la chambre assez troublé, depuis quand House disait merci et était aimable avec lui ? _

_Une fois le 'kangourou' parti, House saisit sa canne et se leva lentement. Il ne se levait que par absolue nécessité et il devait faire attention. Il se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers le cabinet de toilette, prenant le sac au passage. Heureusement, il avait été transféré dans une chambre normale, équipée d'une douche, trois jours après son hospitalisation. Il prit son temps pour se préparer. _

_Cuddy arriva vers 19H00 avec un fauteuil roulant, House l'attendait assis sur son lit. Il regarda tour à tour Cuddy et le fauteuil._

House _ Pas question que je m'asseye la dedans, je peux marcher…

Cuddy _ C'est le règlement House, vous pourrez en descendre dans le hall si vous voulez.

House _(notant le retour du vouvoiement)_ _ Ok madame la directrice, _il insista sur le mot_, c'est vous le chef.

Cuddy _ Si j'avais su que tu reconnaîtrais enfin mon autorité, j'aurais pris de quoi t'enregistrer… Je vais croire aux miracles, c'est un grand jour….

House _ T'emballes pas, ça ne concerne que l'hôpital, pas ma vie à l'extérieure.

Cuddy _ Nous verrons bien, _rétorqua-t-elle en souriant_.

House _ Oh mais, c'est tout vu, _riposta-t-il en prenant place dans le fauteuil roulant_.

_Heureusement pour eux c'était la relève entre les équipes de jour et de nuit, donc il n'y avait pas trop de monde pour 'assister' à son départ. Arrivé devant les portes House quitta le fauteuil en faisant bien attention. Cuddy se tenait tout près de lui, elle avait peur que sa jambe lâche. Elle entendit House pousser un soupir de soulagement une fois à l'extérieur. Heureusement son statut de directrice lui permettait d'avoir une place tout à côté de l'entrée. House fut ravi que la distance soit aussi courte, car il sentait sa jambe trembler légèrement et la douleur se réveiller._

_Une fois dans la voiture il avala un comprimé de vicodin. Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence, House regardait par la vitre l'air absent. Quant à Cuddy, elle sentait monter le stress en elle. Comment allait se passer leur cohabitation ? Toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, s'effacèrent au moment où elle stoppa sa voiture dans l'allée de son garage._

_Elle descendit la première, imitée par House. Il la suivit en silence et ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur qu'ils retrouvèrent enfin leurs voix. _

Cuddy _ Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

House _ Je n'ai pas droit à la chambre de la maîtresse des lieux ?

Cuddy _ Seulement dans tes rêves…arrête de faire cette tête, allez par ici Calimero

_Il la suivit sagement jusqu'à la chambre d'ami. Elle ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour le laisser passer en premier. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que Lisa lui disait qu'elle allait prendre une douche et se changer. Alors il pénétra un peu plus dans la chambre et examina les lieux. Le lit ressemblait au sien, la pièce était dans les tons de beige et jaune pâle. Plutôt reposant comme couleurs. _

_Il regarda dans la commode, elle y avait rangé ses vêtements. Cela en était presque gênant, surtout quand il vit ses boxers. Il se retourna et c'est alors qu'il la vit. Lisa avait pensé à lui prendre une de ses guitares et l'avait même mise dans son étui. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose à laquelle elle avait pensé. Sur le bureau qui se trouvait à côté de la porte, il y avait son ordinateur, sa PSP, son et aussi une boîte à chaussure avec de nombreux CD. _

_Il sourit, décidément cette femme ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'il se sente un peu comme chez lui. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, se passa les mains sur le visage. Il était ému par cette attention, mais quelque chose en lui, lui disait qu'il ne la méritait pas. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé aussi vulnérable, il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir parler de l'accident, d'Amber. Et surtout à qui ? Il ne voulait pas ennuyer Lisa avec ses problèmes. Et Wilson ? Il lui avait promis de venir le voir. Il espéra juste qu'il attende encore un peu. _

_Il soupira et se leva, avant de quitter la chambre, il prit un des CD. Il se dirigea d'abord vers le salon puis alla dans la cuisine. Lisa sortit détendue de sa douche, elle s'habilla et rejoignit House. En passant devant la chambre, elle vérifia qu'il n'y était plus, il devait être devant la télévision à regarder une de ses émissions idiotes. Ce n'est pas ça qui l'accueillit quand elle arriva dans le salon, mais de la musique, plus précisément du jazz avec Count Basie et son orchestre._

_Elle sourit, la musique était indispensable à House, c'était vraiment la seule chose qui arrivait à lui faire oublier ses ennuis quels qu'ils soient, pendant un moment. Et c'était d'autant plus vrai lorsqu'il jouait du piano. Dans ces moments là, le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler autour de lui, il n'y ferait même pas attention. Seulement House n'était pas dans le salon._

_Elle entendit des bruits dans la cuisine. Non, il ne préparait pas le repas quand même ? Elle s'avança jusqu'à la porte. Et bien si, Grégory House était en train de dresser la table. Quand il la vit, il lui fit un magnifique sourire, vrai, sincère, spontané. _

House _ C'est prêt dans cinq minutes, j'ai fait une poêlée de légumes.

Cuddy _ Toi, tu as cuisiné ?

House _ Ce n'est pas parce que je mange mal, que je ne sais pas cuisiner.

Cuddy _ Tu sais aussi te servir d'un aspirateur et d'un fer à repasser ? _Demanda-t-elle taquine._

House _ Non, attends, tu plaisantes là ? _Subitement inquiet._

Cuddy _ Oui, je plaisante, mais tu aurais vu ta tête…_elle éclata de rire._

* * *

et voilà, un petit chapitre de transition. merci à celles et ceux qui me laisse des reviews....bonne lecture


	8. Chapter 8

_Lisa arriva dans le salon, arracha la télécommande de la télévision des mains de House et éteignit le poste._

House _ **Hé !** Tu fais quoi là !

Cuddy _ Debout ! On sort !

House _ Mais c'est la retransmission de la finale de catch féminin !

Cuddy _ Alors si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse une prise, lève toi !

House _ Tu n'oserais pas ?

Cuddy _ Tu veux parier ?

House _ Non ! Je me suis fait avoir pour la vaisselle, ça me suffit !

Cuddy _ Tu as deux minutes, _dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée_.

House _(résigné)_ _ OK, j'arrive…et on va où ?

Cuddy _ Tu verras bien.

_Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, elle garait sa voiture sur le parking d'un des nombreux parcs de Princeton. C'était une belle journée de printemps et elle avait décidé que sortir un peu, ferait du bien à House._

_Depuis quatre jours qu'il était chez elle, c'était la première fois qu'il sortait vraiment. A part les deux fois où il s'était installé dans son jardin avec sa guitare, il passait son temps « enfermé ». _

_Elle le regarda s'attendant à l'entendre protester ou faire un de ses commentaire acerbes dont il avait le secret, mais non rien ne vint. Il la regarda en retour et lui sourit avant de descendre de voiture._

_Cuddy s'adapta au rythme de House qui restait silencieux, comme la plupart du temps. Mais malgré tout, elle commençait à bien le connaître et à déchiffrer certaines expressions de son visage. Elle savait qu'à ce moment précis il était bien, qu'il appréciait d'être là. Bien qu'elle soit sûre qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admis._

_Il y avait du monde dans le parc, des personnes de tout âge, du couple de 'petits vieux', à la maman et son enfant pas encore assez vieux pour aller à l'école. Comme le petit bonhomme qui arrivait sur eux à toute allure, pédalant avec toute son énergie alors que sa mère courait après lui en lui criant de l'attendre._

_Au moment où il croisait House et Cuddy, il fit un écart et percuta de plein fouet le diagnosticien, ou plutôt la jambe droite de ce dernier. House, poussant à la fois un cri de douleur et de surprise, perdit l'équilibre sous le choc et tomba à terre. Quant au jeune garçon il était étalé de tout son long à plat ventre et pleurait. Sa mère se précipita sur lui et le relevant le prit dans ses bras. Puis se tournant furieuse vers House._

Maman _ **Vous auriez pu faire attention ! L'allée est assez grande non ! Vous avez de la chance qu'il n'ait rien** !

Cuddy _ **Calmez-vous ! C'est votre fils qui lui a foncé dessus ! Apprenez-lui à aller droit et surtout moins vite** !

_Surprise par la riposte de Cuddy, la mère ne sut quoi répondre. Elle reposa son fils, lui prenant la main elle ramassa le vélo et partit sans rien dire._

_Cuddy la regarda s'éloigner et reporta son attention sur House. Il la regardait avec un grand sourire tout en se massant la cuisse. Lisa ramassa sa canne qu'il avait lâchée au moment de l'impact avec le jeune cycliste et qui avait atterri un peu plus loin. Elle la donna à Greg et l'aida à se relever. Les badauds qui s'étaient arrêtés pour assister à la scène, reprirent leurs occupations._

Cuddy _ Ca va ?

House _ Certainement mieux que cette femme, tes cris doivent encore lui résonner aux oreilles.

Cuddy _ Oui, et bien tant pis. Non mais c'est vrai ! Elle t'a engueulé pour la bêtise de son fils !

House _ C'est humain…malheureusement, _ajouta-t-il._

Cuddy _ En tout cas, je n'aurais pas fait ça à sa place.

House _ Oh si ! Tu aurais fait exactement la même chose, en plus terrible, _dit-il en lui souriant._

Cuddy _ Hum…Tu crois ?....Oui possible, _finit-elle par admettre avec un sourire_. _Montrant un banc,_ viens, allons nous asseoir.

_Une fois sur le banc, House avala un comprimé de vicodin et se massa la cuisse. Une fois la douleur atténuée, ils reprirent leur balade. Ils arrivèrent près d'un manège, Cuddy s'arrêta, House l'imita._

_Au bout de cinq minutes, Cuddy sentit House lui saisir le bras et l'entraîner à sa suite. Il avait remarqué que le regard de Lisa était soudain devenu triste. La vision de tous ces parents surveillant leur progéniture, assise dans un camion de pompier, une soucoupe volante ou encore à cheval sur une licorne ou Dumbo, lui rappelait trop le vide qu'il y avait dans sa vie. Il savait que le plus cher désir de Lisa était de devenir mère. Mais, jusqu'à présent, toutes ses tentatives s'étaient terminées avec des pleurs. Il trouva inutile de la laisser se torturer un peu plus._

House _ Rentrons s'il-te-plait…ma jambe me fait mal, _justifia-t-il._

Cuddy _ Oui bien sûr, allons-y. De toute façon j'ai bien peur qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir, _dit-elle en montrant du doigt les nuages noirs qui arrivaient sur eux._

_House n'avait qu'à moitié menti, il y avait longtemps que sa jambe ne l'avait pas fait autant souffrir. Cela le ralentit et ils mirent plus de temps à revenir vers le parking. Ils étaient à moins de cent mètres de la voiture, quand la pluie tomba soudainement et abondamment. _

_Ils essayèrent de regagner la voiture au plus vite, mais il était déjà trop tard._

_Ils étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds, leurs vêtements leur collant à la peau. Ce qui amena un sourire sur le visage de House lorsqu'il vit que le haut de Lisa, devenu presque transparent, épousait parfaitement les formes généreuses des « jumelles ». Réaction qui n'échappa pas à Cuddy._

Cuddy _ Allez, dépêche-toi.

House _ Pour quoi faire ? Nous ne serons pas moins mouillés pour autant. Et puis le paysage est devenu plus intéressant. Je vais finir par croire en Dieu.

Cuddy _ Tu es irrécupérable, _soupira-t-elle_.

House _ Mon cas est donc désespéré Docteur ?

Cuddy _(amusée)_ _ J'en ai bien peur…

_Elle accéléra le pas pour le devancer et cacher le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres. Elle était flattée par ce que venait de dire House. Comme à chaque fois, qu'il lui faisait ce style de remarque et qu'elle feignait l'exaspération à l'hôpital, devant le personnel. Elle adorait quand il faisait ça et nota que cela lui avait manqué ces derniers jours._

_En arrivant chez Cuddy, ils allèrent respectivement se sécher et se changer dans leur chambre. Prenant soin de laisser leurs chaussures à l'entrée pour ne pas saloper toute la maison._

_House mettait de l'eau à chauffer lorsque Lisa le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Elle ne dit rien, mais vit tout de suite que Greg était fatigué et elle s'en voulut immédiatement. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû le forcer à sortir, il était loin d'être en grande forme._

_Elle prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait et alla dans le salon. Elle se lova dans un fauteuil, se réchauffant les mains avec sa tasse. House s'assit dans le canapé, s'appuyant contre l'accoudoir, il étendit sa jambe. _

_Il attrapa la télécommande et avec un sourire de victoire alluma le téléviseur. Deux minutes plus tard, il arrêta de zapper, ayant enfin trouvé quelque chose à regarder, 'La tour infernale'. Mais il s'endormit cinq minutes plus tard._

_Il était à peine 10h30 lorsque Greg se leva, souhaita bonne nuit à Lisa et partit se coucher. Lisa le regarda sortir du salon comme tous les soirs. Si dans la journée, il était à peu près bien, se comportant de manière normale, il était toujours d'humeur morose le soir. _

_Généralement après le repas, il faisait la vaisselle, allait prendre sa douche, se mettait en pyjama et restait avec elle dans le salon jusqu'à 10h30. Puis, film fini ou pas, il allait se coucher pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain vers les 10h00. _

_Lisa savait qu'il devait se poser énormément de questions sur ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire pour aller mieux. Du moins psychologiquement, car physiquement, il avait accepté sans restriction, le régime alimentaire, qu'elle lui avait imposé. Suivant les menus établis pour tous les jours de la semaine et affichés sur la porte du frigo. Il devait même se peser une fois par semaine, pour voir, s'il reprenait du poids. Et il avalait ses médicaments sans rechigner, mais il n'avait toujours pas parlé. _

_Lisa avait peur que cela ne le conduise à refaire une grosse bêtise et l'idée de le laisser bientôt seul, l'inquiétait. Même Wilson, qu'elle avait appelé, avait reconnu que cela était risqué. Elle se leva à son tour, éteignit la télé et alla se coucher. Mais elle venait de prendre une décision, demain elle obligerait Greg à lui parler, quoiqu'il en coûte, elle ne pouvait plus le voir dans cet état. _

_Lisa se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, elle avait soif. Elle se leva et prit la direction de la cuisine, seulement elle stoppa net devant la porte de chambre de Greg. Pensant que son imagination lui avait joué un tour, elle s'approcha un peu plus de la porte et tendit l'oreille. Non, ce n'était pas son imagination, Greg parlait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, mais sa voix était aigüe et ses paroles plutôt rapides. _

_Elle hésita à pénétrer dans la pièce, mais le cri que poussa Greg, la fit changer d'avis. Elle entra et s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre. Les rideaux n'étant pas tirés, la clarté de la lune, en éclairait l'intérieur. House était dans le lit en position assise, Lisa pouvait entendre sa respiration, elle était rapide et irrégulière. Elle s'approcha et alluma la lampe de chevet. Greg ne fit aucun mouvement de surprise, il était en sueur, essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Lisa s'assit sur le lit, posant une main hésitante sur son bras, en signe de réconfort. _

_Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur elle, qu'elle vit qu'il pleurait. Lui demander comment il allait, n'était pas nécessaire, mais lui demander pourquoi il était dans cet état par contre... Elle n'eut pas à le faire, Greg prit la parole._

House _ Ca ne va pas Lisa, je…j'ai….non rien…

Cuddy _ Tu peux me parler, je suis ton amie, je suis là pour ça aussi.

House _ Je…. Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes. C'est déjà gentil de ta part de m'héberger.

Cuddy _ Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu t'entraînes afin de devenir le roi des cons. _Le voyant frissonner_, va prendre une douche et mettre des vêtements secs, pendant ce temps je vais faire du café.

House _(la retenant par le poignet)_ _ Merci Lisa.

* * *

et voilà un nouveau chapitre, il va falloir attendre la semaine prochaine pour la suite. Merci pour les reviews


	9. Chapter 9

_Après un sourire d'encouragement, elle l'avait laissé. L'homme à qui elle venait de parler n'avait rien de commun avec le Grégory House qui avait élevé l'art de lui pourrir ses journées en une discipline quasi olympique. C'est comme si il avait disparu pour laisser place à un enfant apeuré. Elle prépara le café en refoulant à grand peine les larmes qu'elle sentait affluer. Même vulnérable, elle savait que House avait besoin de compréhension mais surtout pas de pitié. Voire même, d'une certaine brusquerie pour le faire réagir. _

_Elle reconnut le son de la canne frappant le sol. Elle servit deux cafés et posa les tasses sur la table. House accrocha sa canne au dossier de la chaise et s'assit sans un mot, ni un regard pour Lisa. Il s'était changé et avait même enfilé un sweat-shirt, il serra la tasse dans ses mains, comme pour se réchauffer. Lisa s'installa face à lui et attendit. Que faire d'autre ? Elle était vraiment perdue, ne sachant pas comment agir. Il parla le premier._

House _ Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. _Dit-il d'une voix à peine audible_.

Lisa _ Tu ne m'as pas réveillé, j'étais déjà debout…. _Ne pouvant se retenir elle lui demanda, _que t'arrive-t-il ?

House _ Je n'arrête pas de revivre l'accident, tous les soirs c'est la même chose. J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil, je ne m'endors jamais avant 1h00 du matin et encore parce que je t'ai chipé tes somnifères. Après avoir envisagé toutes les possibilités que j'avais d'agir pour sauver Am…Amber, je m'endors épuisé. Puis je rêve encore et encore de l'accident, lorsque je me réveille dans la chambre, après mon coma Wilson est là. Il brandit une arme sur moi et tire, ensuite…ensuite il se fait sauter la cervelle. Et je me réveille terrifié, comme un gosse après un cauchemar.

_Il avait dit cela d'une traite sur un ton monocorde, les yeux plongés dans sa tasse de café. Lisa l'avait écouté et elle se sentit soulagée. Il avait enfin désamorcé la situation en parlant de l'accident. En discuter serait plus facile maintenant._

_House serrait ses deux mains autour de sa tasse pour les empêcher de trembler. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait avoir froid, il avala quelques gorgées de café. Il leva enfin les yeux vers Lisa et la lueur qu'il vit au fond de ses deux petits lacs, semblait lui dire « Je suis là pour t'aider ». Tout à coup il se sentit minable, honteux de lui imposer ça. Encore une fois Lisa était près de lui pour le soutenir. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui. Et il avait une drôle de façon de la remercier, en lui rendant la vie impossible à l'hôpital._

_Lisa l'observa un moment, il était épuisé, ça se voyait à ses cernes de plus en plus marquées. Et il n'avait plus cet éclat dans ses yeux, celui qui disait, je suis Grégory House et je suis le meilleur. Il était temps de le faire parler et lui demanda donc._

Lisa _ Et tes réflexions, t-ont-elles apporté une réponse ?

House _ Non…enfin oui…je ne sais pas…peut-être….il aurait fallut si peu…elle était si effrayée…elle comptait sur moi…je n'ai pas su…._il fut incapable de poursuivre, sa voix se brisa._

_Il était au bord de la crise de nerf, revivre l'accident depuis des mois le rendait fou. Cependant, là, il n'était pas seul allongé dans son lit, dans le noir. Une 'vieille' amie était près de lui pour le soutenir. Il vit le bras de Lisa se tendre et sa main se posa sur son avant -bras. Ce simple contact le réconforta, elle le regardait avec compassion, l'encourageant à poursuivre son récit avec un sourire. Donc c'est tout naturellement qu'il répondit quand elle lui demanda._

_Lisa _ Que s'est-il passé dans ce bus ?_

House _ Amber était assise du côté de l'impact avec le camion. Lorsque le choc s'est produit, elle a été éjectée de sa place, ainsi que d'autres passagers. Quant à moi et les autres, on s'est accroché où l'on pouvait. Le bus a fait plusieurs têtes-à-queues avant de percuter une voiture et de faire un tonneau. C'est à ce moment que je me suis violemment cogné le crâne. Amber était à moins de deux mètres de moi. Elle me tendait désespérément la main, elle était effrayée, paniquée. J'ai réussi à la saisir une première fois, seulement le bus était parti dans une folle glissade et la force centrifuge était trop forte. On s'est lâché, on a essayé de nouveau, mais sans succès, ses doigts ont glissé. Puis alors que j'allais presque y arriver de nouveau, le bus a été brutalement stoppé dans sa course. Projetant Amber encore plus loin, et me provoquant un autre choc à la tête, je me suis évanoui.

_House s'arrêta, un instant. Raconter l'accident le rendait fébrile. Et encore, il avait gardé pour lui, le fait qu'il se rappelait des cris, des bruits, des odeurs. Il tremblait de plus en plus, mais pas à cause du froid, plutôt de la tension nerveuse accumulée. Il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler et cela l'énervait. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui mettait une couverture sur les épaules. Lisa avait été chercher le plaid sur le canapé du salon. Il ne l'avait même pas vu quitter la cuisine. Elle tira une chaise et s'assit près de lui. Passant sa main dans son dos en signe de réconfort._

Lisa _ Et ensuite ?

House _ Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'ai vu Amber à quelques mètres, une barre de fer lui traversait la cuisse. J'ai réussi à ramper jusqu'à elle, elle était en état de choc, elle avait peur, elle avait froid. Je me suis servi de son écharpe pour lui faire un garrot. Ensuite je lui ai demandé de rester avec moi, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'endorme. Malheureusement à cause de ma blessure à la tête j'ai à nouveau perdu connaissance….je n'ai pas pu l'aider. Je me revois encore tendre la main vers les pompiers qui l'emmenaient, en vain, puis c'est le trou noir, la perte de mémoire. _Finit-il la voix chevrotante, il déglutit avec difficulté_

Lisa _ Tu as fais ce que tu as pu…

House _ **NON ! JUSTEMENT JE N'AI PAS TOUT FAIT !** _Hurla-t-il en tapant du poing_ _sur la table, renversant sa tasse encore remplie de café_. **J'aurais dû la tenir ! J'aurais dû la garder éveiller ! Elle aurait pu dire son nom ! Je n'avais pas le droit de la laisser ! Je l'ai abandonné ! J'ai été faible !**

_Les évènements qui suivirent se passèrent très vite. Lisa voulut réconforter House en lui posant une main sur le bras. Mais, ce dernier, dans une tentative d'évitement, se leva brutalement, en écartant les bras pour se dégager. Dans sa précipitation, il fit basculer sa chaise, bousculant celle de Lisa. Surprise, cette dernière tomba au sol en poussant un cri de surprise. En entendant ce cri House se figea, il regarda Lisa assise par terre se frottant le coude. Elle vit alors le regard effrayé et paniqué de House quand il vit ce qu'il venait de faire. _

House _ Je…Lis…

_Il n'eut pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'enfuit de la cuisine aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait. _

Lisa _ Greg ! Attends !

_Mais ses appels restèrent sans réponse. _

_House entre dans la chambre fou de rage. Il était en colère, mais cette colère était dirigée contre lui. Il ouvrit un tiroir de la commode, prit un sac et commença à y jeter ses vêtements. Il se sentait minable, il avait réussi à blesser la seule personne qui lui tendait la main pour l'aider. Et il ne l'avait même pas fait exprès, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. _

_Il avait pris sa décision, il ne pouvait pas rester, il ne voulait pas risquer de la blesser. Il jeta des vêtements propres sur le lit pour s'habiller. Dès qu'il serait prêt) il appellerait un taxi. Une fois chez lui, la seule personne qu'il pourrait blesser, ce serait lui, personne d'autre. Il maudissait son état mental qui l'avait rendu si imprévisible. Subitement sa jambe se rappela à son bon souvenir, un éclair de douleur lui transperça la cuisse. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit._

_C'est à ce moment que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer une Lisa Cuddy passablement énervée. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et se planta devant lui. Il resta tétanisé, sa gorge incapable de produire le moindre son, et son corps le moindre mouvement. Elle montra le sac du doigt._

Lisa _ **C'est quoi ça ?!**

House _ Je rentre

Lisa _ **Non, tu restes !**

House _ **Non !** Je suis dangereux, je t'ai fait mal.

Lisa _ Je vais bien, c'est rien.

House _ Je…je pars…je ne mérite pas que tu t'occupes de moi.

Lisa _(sur un ton exaspéré)_ _ **D'accord ! Retourne chez toi ! Fous-toi en l'air ! Il doit bien y avoir du bourbon et de la vicodin quelque part ! Après tout qu'est-ce que cela peut faire que des gens s'inquiètent pour toi ? Tu n'en as rien à foutre de toute façon! Après tout c'est toi qui as demandé mon aide ! **

_House était stupéfait, jamais il n'avait vu Lisa aussi en colère. Elle aurait eu des flingues à la place des yeux, il y aurait laissé sa peau. Il se sentit honteux de son comportement, c'est vrai que niveau connerie, il battait des records ces derniers temps. Il venait de se faire engueuler, mais pourtant, malgré ses paroles, il savait qu'elle lui donnait encore une chance._

_Lisa l'observait, devinant les pensées qui devaient assaillir son esprit. Elle savait que son petit discours portait ses fruits. Et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné la bataille quand il baissa la tête d'un air penaud en disant d'une voix basse._

House _ Excuse-moi Lisa…je ne sais pas ce qui…

Lisa _ On en reparlera plus tard, pour l'instant il faut que tu dormes.

House _ Tu crois vraiment qu'avec le café et ce qui vient de se passer, je vais pouvoir dormir ?

Lisa _ Non, c'est pour cela que j'ai prévu ceci, et elle lui montra la seringue qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

House _ Qu'est-ce…

Lisa _ Un calmant, c'était au cas où…Allez, enlève ton sweat-shirt et donne-moi ton bras.

House _ Ok, donc tu as décidé de me droguer pour me faire tenir tranquille….Humm

_Il lui obéit sans faire d'histoires, une fois la piqûre faite, il se coucha. Mais au moment où elle allait partir._

House _ Ben m'man ! Et mon histoire?

Lisa _ Désolée, tu n'as pas été assez sage

House _ Même pas un petit câlin anti-cauchemar

Lisa _ Même pas en rêve.

House _ C'est Pô juste.

_Il fit mine de bouder en se retournant et en montant la couverture sur son visage. Lisa quitta la chambre soulagée. Il avait essayé d'apaiser la situation, plutôt tendue avec une plaisanterie. Ce n'était pas terrible, mais au moins il avait essayé._

_Elle retourna se coucher sans grande conviction, mais elle s'endormit instantanément. Elle ne se réveilla que vers 8h00. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, Greg ne se lèverait pas avant un bon moment. Elle ramassa la tasse et nettoya le café, ensuite elle mit de l'eau à chauffer pour son thé. Elle en profita pour appeler Wilson, après un bref échange, il lui donna rendez-vous dans un restaurant à midi._


	10. Chapter 10

_Cuddy avait vraiment besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête, elle s'habilla et sortit faire un footing. Elle courut ainsi pendant trois-quart d'heure, en écoutant de la musique. Elle rentra chez elle, épuisée, en sueur, mais moins tendue. En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre d'ami, House dormait toujours. Lisa referma la porte un petit sourire triste se dessinant sur ses lèvres. _

_Une fois qu'elle eut pris sa douche et qu'elle se fut préparée, il était un peu plus de onze heures. Il était temps pour elle de rejoindre Wilson. Elle fixa une note pour House sur la porte du frigo à l'aide d'un aimant. Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant fut assez rapide, Wilson l'attendait._

_Cuddy remarqua tout de suite que Wilson n'avait qu'une envie, parler de House. Car elle avait été vraiment très brève au téléphone, ne disant que l'essentiel, à savoir que Greg allait mal. Cependant, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et s'installèrent à une table en retrait vers le fond de la salle. _

_La discussion fut assez formelle durant le repas, Wilson lui expliquant que son nouveau poste dans cette clinique était beaucoup moins passionnant que l'ancien. Après le café, Wilson paya le repas et se leva._

Wilson _ Venez Lisa, allons marcher un peu, il y a un petit parc juste à côté. Nous y serons mieux pour discuter.

Lisa _ Oui, bonne idée.

_Il s'inquiétait pour House, la seule chose que Lisa lui avait dite, était qu'il avait eu une crise. De quoi ? Mais, il se souciait aussi de Cuddy, elle paraissait fatiguée et elle était particulièrement nerveuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'assirent sur un banc. Wilson prit la main de Cuddy dans les siennes et avec un sourire bienveillant lui demanda._

Wilson _ Que s'est-il passé cette nuit ?

Cuddy _ La mort d'Amber l'obsède, il est très mal, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir l'aider_….elle s'embrouillait, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer._

Wilson _ Si vous me racontiez simplement ce qui s'est passé, d'accord. _Dit-il d'une voix rassurante._

_Cuddy le remercia de sa gentillesse avec un sourire. Alors elle lui rapporta les évènements de la nuit. Wilson l'écouta sans rien dire, de plus en plus abasourdi par l'état de House. Il était lui-même un peu perdu dans ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son ami. Il commençait à peine à accepter la mort d'Amber, comment pouvait-il gérer cette nouvelle situation ?_ _« Ca… ça n'a jamais compté pour toi, alors ? », « Pour moi…elle comptait » __ces deux petites phrases lui revinrent en mémoire, il était là le nœud du problème._

_Cuddy s'aperçut de l'air songeur et subitement triste de Wilson. Elle se rendit compte de sa maladresse en décrivant l'accident de bus qui était la cause du décès d'Amber. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement, elle ne savait quoi faire pour s'excuser._

Cuddy _ Excusez moi James, je n'aurais pas du parler de l'accident. Je suis désolée…

Wilson _ Je vous en prie, vous ne pouviez pas faire autrement, puisque c'est une partie importante du problème. Vous dites qu'il vous a bousculé ?

Cuddy _ Oui, mais c'était accidentel, _précisa-t-elle rapidement_, d'ailleurs ça l'a suffisamment effrayé pour qu'il veuille partir.

Wilson _ Il ne vous blesserait jamais volontairement, ça j'en suis certain…mais il va mal, très mal en effet.

Cuddy _ Vous pensez qu'il faudrait le faire hospitaliser ?

Wilson _ Non ! _Il avait répondu très vite, l'idée de voir House interné lui était insupportable. _Je vais venir le voir….je vais faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a plusieurs mois…lui parler. _Termina-t-il dans un murmure._

Cuddy_ Pas vous James ! Vous n'allez vous y mettre aussi.

Wilson _ Avouez que si il est dans cet état, j'en suis un peu responsable aussi, non ? _Dit-il avec un petit sourire triste._

Cuddy _ Peut-être, en partie en effet, _elle soupira et ajouta_. J'ai peur James, j'ai peur de le laisser seul. Mais je ne peux pas m'absenter plus longtemps…que dois-je faire ?

Wilson _ Laissez-moi lui parler, après nous aviserons d'accord. Dites lui que je viendrai le voir samedi dans l'après-midi.

Cuddy _ Parfait, je le lui dirai….merci de m'avoir écouté James. D'autant plus que c'est difficile pour vous aussi.

Wilson _ En effet, mais après réflexion, les évènements de ces derniers jours seront peut-être un mal pour un bien. Pour chacun de nous_, conclut-il._

_Il était temps pour eux de se quitter, Wilson raccompagna Cuddy jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils se saluèrent et chacun partit de son côté. Lisa regarda l'heure, il était à peine deux heures, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer tout de suite. Elle prit la direction du centre commercial, faire des achats lui remonterait le moral. De son côté Wilson appréhendait son face-à-face avec House. Il avait peur que cela ne se passe mal, il avait deux jours pour s'y préparer._

_C'est la douleur dans sa cuisse qui réveilla House. Tout en regardant l'heure, il attrapa son flacon de vicodin et goba deux comprimés. 1h30, il était temps de se lever, pourtant il resta encore au lit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, l'avant-bras posé sur son front. Il se remémora ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. Il soupira, il ressentait deux sentiments totalement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Premièrement un certain soulagement d'avoir pu partager une partie de sa…souffrance, bon sang ! Il détestait ce mot qui montrait à quel point il était faible. Deuxièmement un dégoût profond de lui-même, il avait brutalisé Lisa et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter même si cela avait été accidentel. _

_Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il chercha sa canne des yeux mais ne la vit nulle part. Elle devait être dans la cuisine, il se leva et s'y rendit en boitant, la main sur sa cuisse. Ce qui le surprit le plus c'est le silence qui régnait dans la maison, il douta que Lisa dorme encore à cette heure-ci. Pourtant aucune trace d'elle dans le salon ou la cuisine. Par contre sa canne s'y trouvait, accrochée au dossier d'une chaise. Il y avait du café de fait dans la cafetière, il s'en servit une tasse et la mit au micro-onde. _

_Il ouvrit le placard, y prit un bol et chercha la boîte de céréales. C'est en voulant prendre le lait dans le réfrigérateur qu'il vit le mot._

_« Maman est sortie, elle ne rentrera pas tard, ne mets pas le feu à la maison »_

_Il rit de bon cœur en lisant le mot, mais il comprit aussi le message qu'elle lui faisait passer. Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour l'avoir bousculée. Il se dit que cette femme était vraiment merveilleuse et lui, qu'un sombre idiot. Il déjeuna, prit sa douche, s'habilla et, prenant sa guitare, il s'installa dans le salon. Il noircit plusieurs feuilles avec la partition du morceau qu'il composait._

_Vers cinq heures il entendit la voiture de Lisa s'arrêter dans l'allée. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard Lisa déboulait dans le salon les bras chargé de paquets, de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs. House ne put retenir un sourire. Elle avait trouvé le seul moyen efficace pour oublier son stress, faire des achats. Et à la vue des nombreux paquets, il en déduisit qu'elle devait être vraiment stressée. Il lui rendit son sourire et d'une voix enfantine._

House _ J'ai été sage m'man !

Lisa _ Ca tombe bien, j'ai un cadeau pour toi, _et elle lui tendit un petit sac marqué au logo d'un magasin de jeux._

House _ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _Demanda-t-il en ouvrant rapidement le paquet_

Lisa _ Un jeu pour ta PSP, le Championnat du Monde de Moto

House _ Génial !

_Il agissait vraiment comme un gamin, il s'en rendit compte et se figea. Cuddy le regardait en rigolant devant son attitude. Et elle aurait parié que House rougissait gêné._

House _ Tu as fait comment pour savoir que cela me plairait ?

Lisa _ Facile, j'ai dit au vendeur que je cherchais un jeu pour un ado accro aux motos. Il m'a tout de suite proposé ce jeu.

House _(se levant)_ _ Merci m'man !

Lisa _ Tu vas où ?

House _ Ben chercher ma PSP pour l'essayer….pff quelle question !

_Il haussa les épaules, Lisa leva les yeux au ciel et ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux. Après que le grand garçon dont elle avait la garde se fut amusé avec son nouveau jeu pendant une petite heure, il la rejoignit dans la cuisine pour l'aider à préparer le repas._

_L'atmosphère était détendue. Après le repas ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour boire, un café pour Greg et une infusion pour Lisa. Il lui joua le morceau qu'il était en train de composer. Elle trouva le début prometteur. Alors il commença à lui parler musique. Elle écouta sans l'interrompre, l'observant avec attention, il était détendu, calme et passionné à la fois. La musique faisait vraiment des merveilles sur House._

_Machinalement elle regarda sa montre, il était onze heures passées et il était toujours avec elle dans le salon. Ce petit geste n'échappa pas à House._

House _ Je me suis levé tard, je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil.

Lisa _ J'ai vu Wilson aujourd'hui, _lâcha-t-elle. Elle avait attendu toute la soirée pour le lui dire_.

House _ Il va bien ? _demanda-t-il sincèrement._

Lisa _ Ca va…il va venir te voir samedi dans l'après-midi. Il m'a dit qu'il était temps pour vous de parler.

House _ Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire ?

Lisa _ Il se pose exactement la même question….ne t'inquiètes pas vous trouverez bien.

House _ Espérons-le, la dernière fois que tu as voulu nous faire parler, tu n'as pas eu un franc succès.

Lisa _ La situation était différente, vous vous évitiez. Là vous voulez discuter…il y a un certain progrès non ?

House _ Oui…bon allez assez discuté, on se regarde un film ?

Lisa _ OK, je te laisse choisir.

_Il prit la télécommande, zappa un moment et s'arrêta sur une chaîne payante pour adultes qui faisait partie de l'offre d'abonnement. Il regarda Lisa avec un air malicieux, cette dernière se jeta sur lui pour lui arracher la télécommande des mains._

Lisa_ **Pas question de regarder un porno !**

House_** Mais, tu as dit que je pouvais choisir !**

Lisa _ **Un film Greg, UN FILM ! Pas cette…ce….Espèce d'imbécile !** _dit-elle en le tapant sur le bras, venant de comprendre qu'il se moquait d'elle._

4


	11. Chapter 11

_Navrée pour cette attente, mais j'ai fait une petite pause pour les fête.....bonne lecture à tous..._

* * *

_Le vendredi matin House se leva vers 10h00. Bien sûr il avait encore rêvé de l'accident et de Wilson, mais les effets en étaient moins perturbants. Le fait d'en avoir parlé avec Lisa y était certainement pour beaucoup. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et massa sa cuisse, la douleur était un peu plus forte aujourd'hui. Il soupira, il savait quel en était la cause, la visite de Wilson prévue pour le lendemain._

_Il attrapa sa canne, se leva et claudiqua jusqu'à la cuisine. Pas de trace de Lisa, elle avait dû sortir faire son jogging. Il se servit un bol de céréales et fit chauffer son café. Il sourit en voyant le petit gobelet en carton, contenant ses comprimés, posé sur la table, Cuddy était vraiment une vraie mère poule. _

_Tout en déjeunant, il pensa à son séjour forcé chez Lisa et se surprit à apprécier cette situation. Cela faisait tellement de bien d'avoir une personne près de soi, juste une présence amicale. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment le colocataire idéal, loin de là, leur cohabitation ne se passait pas trop mal. _

_Il sortait de la salle de bain quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. Lisa était de retour. Il la vit s'avancer vers lui et ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, elle était vraiment magnifique. Même en tenue de sport, les cheveux retenus par un élastique et le corps couvert de sueur. Elle lui lança un « bonjour Greg » et entra dans la salle de bain._

_Vingt minutes plus tard, elle le retrouva dans le salon. Il était avec Kutner venu lui faire sa prise de sang. _

Kutner _ Bonjour Dr Cuddy.

Cuddy _ Bonjour Dr Kutner…merci de vous déplacer.

House _ Pourquoi le remercier, il fait son boulot non ?...En plus ils n'ont pas de cas…donc rien à faire.

Kutner _ Je constate avec plaisir que vous allez un peu mieux, vous redevenez désagréable. _Répliqua-t-il avec le sourire._

House _ Je rêve ou vous vous foutez de moi ?

Cuddy _ Tu l'as cherché, non ?

_Elle s'arrêta net, rougissant légèrement. Elle venait de tutoyer House devant Kutner, qu'allait penser le jeune médecin. Ce dernier fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu lorsqu'il vit l'air gêné de la directrice. Il récupéra sa trousse et, se levant._

Kutner _ Au revoir, je vous appelle dès que j'ai les résultats.

House _ Au revoir Kutner.

Cuddy _ Merci…au revoir.

_Une fois Kutner parti, elle s'assit près de House. Il avait l'air moins fatigué aujourd'hui. Pourtant elle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'eut pas à poser de questions._

House _ Ma jambe me fait mal, _lâcha-t-il_…

Cuddy _ Wilson ? _Demanda-t-elle connaissant la réponse_.

House _ Oui…. Il avait raison…. Mon état d'esprit influe sur ma douleur….

Cuddy _ Ce n'est qu'une infime raison, tu as aussi diminué de façon considérable ta prise de vicodin…_dit-elle posant sa main sur son avant-bras._

House _ Ouais…. Je sais…. J'ai repris deux kilos maman ! _dit-il en prenant une voix de gamin._

_Lisa sourit, il essayait de briser la gêne qui venait de s'installer en plaisantant. Il faisait des efforts, elle devait bien l'admettre._

Cuddy _ Parfait…. Tu as donc gagné le droit de te reposer, c'est moi qui vais cuisiner.

_Mais avant, elle lui prépara une bouillotte, pour sa cuisse et l'obligea à prendre un comprimé de vicodin. Elle fut vraiment étonnée de le voir aussi récalcitrant à prendre son analgésique. House s'allongea sur le canapé et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormait, la douleur s'étant apaisée. Lisa ne le réveilla pas, il avait encore besoin de repos. _

_Elle déjeuna et s'installa dans le fauteuil avec quelques dossiers. Elle l'observa un moment, il n'y avait que lorsqu'il dormait ou jouait du piano qu'il avait cet air détendu. Elle soupira, elle savait qu'à son réveil, il allait de nouveau penser à la venue de Wilson. _

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la douleur s'était atténuée, il en fut heureux. Il observa Lisa plongée dans la lecture d'un dossier, elle avait mis ses lunettes. Il sourit, ça lui donnait un petit côté institutrice. Elle dut sentir le poids de son regard car elle releva bientôt la tête._

Cuddy _ Ca va mieux ?

House _ Oui…. On peut sortir se promener ?.... Il fait beau, profitons-en.

Cuddy _ Bien sûr…mais avant tu manges.

_House accepta de se nourrir bien que l'angoisse lui ait coupé l'appétit. Mais, il devait faire un effort, après tout Cuddy venait bien d'accepter son excuse bidon pour sortir. Elle savait bien que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour essayer d'oublier Wilson et sa visite. _

_En tous cas cela ne fonctionna pas trop mal, ils allèrent dans un des nombreux parcs de Princeton et marchèrent côte à côte Cuddy se tenant au bras de House. Curieusement il la laissa faire, il se rendit compte combien sa présence lui était bénéfique. Il se sentait apaisé, serein, du coup il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait écrit sur le mail. _

_Voilà un autre problème pour lui torturer l'esprit, comment lui en parler et surtout oserait-il lui en parler. Pour lui c'était clair, il l'aimait, il l'avait toujours aimé…oui, mais elle ? Que ressentait-elle vraiment pour lui ? Avait-elle cru à ce qu'il avait écrit ? Lui en voulait-elle de lui avoir avoué un tel sentiment alors qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas à l'affronter après ? Il supposait que non, n'était-elle pas encore auprès de lui ? _

_Elle avait toujours été là en fait, toujours près de lui dans les moments les plus sombres de son existence. Elle était comme une bouée de sauvetage et lui s'y accrochait désespérément à chaque fois. Finissant toujours par la lâcher, l'écartant même de lui…. Ce qu'il pouvait être con. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de ne plus jamais la laisser dériver, de s'y cramponner pour toujours. _

_Cuddy qui l'avait entendu souffler, crut qu'il était fatigué et lui proposa de rentrer. Ils allèrent faire quelques courses, Cuddy le laissa remplir le caddie, de sucreries, de glaces, de chips et autres aliments plus ou moins digestes, ainsi que de bières. Après tout rien n'empêchait qu'il mange ce dont il avait envie en plus de son régime. Pendant un moment elle avait retrouvé le gamin qui sommeillait en House. Le sale gosse qui remplit le caddie de choses superflues défiant sa mère de lui interdire de tout prendre. Il l'étonna encore, lorsqu'il paya._

_Il l'avait aidé à tout ranger puis, muni d'un paquet de nounours à la guimauve et d'une bière, il s'installa devant la télévision. Il zappa jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une chaîne de dessins animés, les meilleurs de « Tex Avery ». Cuddy était venue le rejoindre, avec une coupe de glace et un verre de jus d'orange. _

_Pendant plus d'une heure les rires fusèrent dans le salon. Ensuite il avait trouvé un film à regarder. Cuddy avait alors changé de position. Se lovant sur le canapé, elle s'était appuyée contre lui, soulevant même son bras pour mieux se coller à lui. House se tendit sous l'effet de la surprise mais, finit par se relaxer. _

_Cuddy avait agi d'instinct, sans aucune arrière-pensée autre que de trouver une position confortable pour regarder le film. Elle avait souri devant la non réaction de House. Elle ne suivit pas vraiment le film, son esprit vagabondant vers l'homme contre lequel, elle venait de se blottir. Juste pour y trouver un certain confort, une certaine chaleur. Wilson avait sans aucun doute raison, comme souvent, il ressortirait peut-être quelque chose de positif de tout ça._

_Elle repensa aussi au message qu'il lui avait envoyé et surtout à ses mots : « __Je t'aime et cela depuis notre première rencontre »__. Elle aussi l'aimait, cela avait été évident lorsqu'elle avait cru le perdre. Elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux et accepté que, l'amour, plus que l'amitié, avait guidé chacun de ses actes envers lui. Mais comment lui dire, comment simplement parler de ce sentiment qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre ?_

_Elle ne savait pas où cela allait les mener, pourquoi fallait-il que toutes ces questions arrivent à un tel moment ? Tous les trois subissaient les évènements et elle en venait à se demander s'il ne valait mieux pas se laisser porter par le flot tumultueux de leurs sentiments._

_Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de House et n'essaya pas de retenir ses larmes. Heureusement cela concordait avec la mort du personnage principal, dans les bras de la femme qu'il aimait. Bien sûr House de rata pas l'occasion de se moquer d'elle._

House _ Bon sang, les femmes et leur émotivité…jamais compris pourquoi vous aimiez regarder des films qui vous font pleurer ! Tiens, _il lui tendit un paquet de mouchoir en papier_, Si tu pouvais éviter de te moucher sur mon Tee-shirt…il est déjà assez trempé….

Cuddy _ Oui, c'est sûr que toi et le romantisme !

House _ Ah parce que c'est « romantique » de pleurer en regardant un film ?

Cuddy _ C'est vrai, pour toi le romantisme se limite aux films pornos sans aucun doute !

House _ Ah non !eux c'est juste …. _Il s'arrêta net en voyant l'air malicieux de Cuddy, elle se foutait de lui._

_Elle se leva ravie de son petit tour, pour une fois elle venait de clouer le bec au grand 'Gregory House', le roi de la répartie. Il la suivit du regard, ou plus exactement posa son regard sur ses fesses qui se balançaient harmonieusement de droite à gauche. _

_Alors qu'elle préparait le repas, des notes de musique raisonnèrent dans son salon, formant petit à petit une mélodie. House jouait le morceau qu'il avait composé. _

_Le samedi matin House s'était levé de bonne heure, il avait très peu dormi. Il avait eu du mal à avaler simplement son café, son estomac ayant décidé de jouer au yo-yo. Il répondait à Cuddy par monosyllabe ou pas du tout. Il n'avait absolument rien pu avaler pendant le déjeuner. Plus l'heure avançait, plus il était nerveux. _

_Il était assis sur le canapé, jouant avec sa PSP, pour tenter sans succès de s'occuper l'esprit, lorsque des coups furent frappés contre la porte. Cuddy alla ouvrir et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec Wilson. House respira un grand coup et leva les yeux vers lui. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait l'air aussi stressé que lui._

Wilson _ Bonjour House

House _ Bonjour Wilson….Mer…merci d'être là, je….

Cuddy _ Je vais vous laisser tous les deux…

Wilson _ Non vous pouvez….

Cuddy _ C'est gentil James, mais vous savez très bien que je n'ai rien à faire ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne me chassez pas de chez moi.

Wilson _ Bien…. Merci Lisa.

_Elle prit ses affaires et partit, elle ferait un peu de shopping aujourd'hui. Elle espérait juste que tout se passe sans heurts. Après son départ, un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ils se fixaient mutuellement sans qu'aucun des deux n'ose prendre la parole. Enfin House brisa le silence._

House _ Café ?

Wilson _ Oui, merci.

_Il se leva du canapé avec difficulté, sa jambe tremblant à cause de la douleur. Il resserra sa prise sur sa canne et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mais, sa jambe fléchit au moment même où il passait devant Wilson, ce dernier réussit à le retenir avant qu'il ne tombe. Alors qu'il l'aidait à se redresser, le tenant fermement par les bras, le regard bleu acier croisa son regard. _

_Wilson fut troublé pas la détresse qu'il put y voir. Quant à House, il fut touché en voyant l'inquiétude dans les yeux marrons de Wilson, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour craquer. Ses yeux se mirent à le brûler, et il laissa couler ses larmes. Il avait la gorge serrée, et c'est d'une voix cassée, incertaine qu'il s'adressa à son ami._

House _ Pardon James, je n'ai pas su la protéger, Amber est morte à cause de ma faiblesse…. Je …. C'est de ma faute. _Termina-t-il dans un sanglot_.

Wilson _ Non ! Tu n'y es rien pour rien…. Viens_, il l'entraîna vers le canapé et le fit asseoir, prenant place près de lui._

_House se laissa faire, bien que la réaction de Wilson l'ait surpris, mais qu'avaient-ils, à lui répéter que ce n'était pas sa faute. Bien sûr que si c'était sa faute, il était responsable de la mort d'Amber un point c'est tout. Pourtant quelque chose au fond de lui, l'incita à croire qu'ils avaient peut-être raison…. Du moins en partie, après tout peut-être n'était-ce pas entièrement de sa faute._

_Wilson dut appeler House plusieurs fois avant de capter toute son attention. Il était lui aussi envahi par une forte émotion, il venait de voir à quel point son ami souffrait psychologiquement de cette situation. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enfoncer un peu plus, il devait lui démontrer qu'il n'y était pour rien. Et qu'il s'était montré un bien meilleur ami que lui. Il essaya de contrôler le tremblement dans sa voix. _

Wilson _ Je te demande pardon Greg, pardon d'avoir été un ami aussi minable. _Levant la main pour faire taire toute protestation,_ non écoute-moi. Ce que je vais te dire j'aurais dû te le dire il y a longtemps déjà.

6


	12. Chapter 12

Désolée pour cette attente...mais voici enfin le suite.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_House le regarda surpris, il avait vraiment du mal à admettre qu'une personne puisse lui faire des excuses. Encore moins son ami ou Lisa, en général c'est lui qui devait en faire. Il essaya de contrôler le flot d'émotions qui le submergeait. Il espérait tellement que cette discussion l'aide à se sentir mieux. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, il était vulnérable, à la merci de ses émotions, sa carapace de con égocentrique et misanthrope, ayant volée en éclat. _

_Ce sentiment de vulnérabilité, il ne l'avait ressenti que deux fois, lorsque Stacy l'avait quitté et durant son enfance face aux brimades d'un père autoritaire. Se frottant les yeux pour les assécher, il leva ceux-ci vers Wilson et lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il était prêt à l'écouter. _

_Wilson fixait ce dernier droit dans les yeux. Il posa sa main sur son bras, y exerçant une faible pression et dit d'une voix calme et posée. _

Wilson _ Merci, merci d'avoir tout fait pour sauver Amber. Tu as risqué ta santé puis ta vie, deux fois, dont une fois à ma demande. Tu l'as fait …. Pour moi, parce que j'étais, _il se reprit la voix légèrement tremblante,_ je suis ton ami et que pour toi ton amitié n'a pas de limite.

_Wilson s'arrêta et se leva. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et commença à faire des allers-retours. Il était beaucoup plus ému et troublé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'arrivait même plus à coordonner ses pensées et ses paroles. Tout devenait confus, alors qu'il s'y était longuement préparé. _

_Il resta quelques instants silencieux, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il s'immobilisa enfin, mais resta debout face à House. Et, à sa grande surprise, c'est d'une voix sereine qu'il parla de nouveau._

Wilson _ Dès que j'ai vu Amber, ma raison, ma logique m'ont abandonné. J'étais tellement effrayé de la perdre que j'ai refusé de voir l'évidence. Cuddy et Foreman avaient raison, je me suis trop impliqué dans vos décisions médicales. Je t'ai empêché d'agir à ta façon, alors qu'inconsciemment je me raccrochais désespérément à ce don particulier qui fait de toi un si bon médecin. _Il marqua une petite pause, et sourit timidement à House_. Quand je t'ai demandé de faire cette expérience insensée qui a failli te tuer, je savais déjà qu'Amber était condamnée, qu'elle était décédée dans l'ambulance…mais je voulais savoir…j'avais des doutes…aussi horrible qu'était la situation, je doutais de sa fidélité. J'ai cru que…que vous…

_Il se sentait tellement honteux d'avoir éprouvé un tel sentiment qu'il baissa la tête, fixant la pointe de ses chaussures. Mais avant que House ne puisse intervenir, il avait repris son monologue._

Wilson _ Ensuite, après son décès, je me suis réfugié dans ma peine, essayant de trouver une raison valable de t'en vouloir. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit ce jour là dans mon bureau, tu n'y étais pour rien, ce n'était pas ta faute.

_Il se rassit près de House, le prenant par les épaules, il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui, regarda ce dernier droit dans les yeux et d'une voix ferme._

Wilson _ Et je te le redis aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas de ta faute si Amber est morte. Tu n'y es pour rien_. Il voulait être certain que son ami accepte ce fait_.

House _ **Non ! C'est faux !** Si je n'avais pas…

Wilson _ Ecoute-moi, je veux juste que tu répondes aux questions que je vais te poser, d'accord ?

House _ Oui…mais…

Wilson _ Qui as-tu appelé ce soir-là ?

House _ Toi

Wilson _ Qui t'as répondu ?

House _ Amber

Wilson _ Lui as-tu demandé de venir te chercher ?

House _ …non, _admit-il dans un murmure_.

Wilson _ Lui as-tu demandé de monter dans le bus ?

House _ …non, mais si je n'avais pas oublié ma canne, elle ne serait pas monté dans ce maudit bus.

Wilson _ Il faut que tu comprennes que tout ceci est arrivé suite à une série de décisions qu'Amber a prises ce soir-là. Ce n'est qu'un enchaînement malheureux de circonstances. Si je n'avais pas été de garde, c'est moi qui serais venu te chercher.

House _ Alors pourquoi… es-tu parti ? _Il avait failli dire « m'as-tu laissé » car c'était bien un sentiment d'abandon qu'il avait éprouvé ce jour-là._

Wilson _ Comme me l'a fait si justement remarquer Cuddy, quand elle est venue me prévenir, j'ai agi en parfait égocentrique, me complaisant dans ma peine, persuadé d'être le seul à souffrir. J'étais aussi en colère, je n'avais personne à blâmer…alors par simple égoïsme j'ai décidé de rompre toute relation avec toi, démissionnant de mon poste. Je ne voulais pas te parler…j'avais peur de me confronter à la réalité…à la vérité plutôt. Il m'était tellement plus simple d'agir en lâche et de fuir, plutôt que d'affronter mes sentiments en parlant avec toi.

_Maintenant c'était Wilson qui pleurait, mais bizarrement de soulagement. En essayant de faire comprendre à son ami qu'il n'était pas responsable, il avait mis à plat ses sentiments et il avait l'impression qu'un poids immense venait de quitter ses épaules. Il lui restait encore une chose à se faire pardonner, et ce n'était vraiment pas facile à dire._

Wilson _ Le sentiment de haine que je m'étais forgé contre toi, m'a empêché de voir à quel point tu souffrais de cette situation. Ce soir là quand tu m'attendais sur le parking, j'ai encore refusé le dialogue…j'ai perdu la tête…j'ai…merde ! Comment as-tu pu penser que je voulais que tu meures ?!

House _ Je…pensais que c'était logique…pour moi j'avais tué Amber et…

Wilson _ Je suis vraiment désolé Greg, mon attitude envers toi a été plus que lamentable. Je suis en grande partie responsable de ton état actuel…j'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner.

_A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que House l'étreignit, Wilson lui rendit son étreinte alors qu'il lui disait._

House _ C'est déjà fait James.

_Les deux hommes se séparèrent, un peu gêné, House fut le premier à reprendre contenance. _

House _ Toujours partant pour un café ?

Wilson _ Oui

Pendant que House préparait le café, il observait SON ami. Il était plus serein qu'à son arrivée, tout comme lui. Comme par magie, il constata que sa jambe lui faisait moins mal.

Wilson faisant pareil de son côté, le visage de House était moins crispé qu'à son arrivée. Il savait qu'il allait en parlait avec Lisa, et que celle-ci l'appellerait à son tour pour l'informer. Il sourit en voyant le programme alimentaire affiché sur la porte du frigo. Il prit la tasse que House lui donnait et demanda.

Wilson _ Alors ta cohabitation avec Cuddy ? Ca se passe bien ?

House _ Très bien! Maman fait bien attention à ce que je prenne mes médicaments et que je mange comme il faut. _Dit-il en plaisantant_.

Wilson _ Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande…

House _(plus sérieux)_ _ Ca se passe très bien, je ne sais pas par quel miracle c'est possible mais oui, nous nous entendons bien. _Il hésita_, je…je me sens bien à ses côtés, juste le fait de regarder un film avec elle me rend heureux. Je n'ai pas envie que tout cela s'arrête dans trois semaines. _Il vit son ami sourire._

Wilson _ Tu l'aimes, et ce n'est pas une question mais une constatation. Alors trouve le courage de le lui dire.

House _ Oui mais si ce n'est pas réciproque, je fais quoi ?

Wilson _ Je peux t'assurer qu'elle est amoureuse aussi. Elle est toujours près de toi lorsque c'est nécessaire, et puis tu connais beaucoup de patrons qui prendraient leur employé en convalescence chez eux ? _Il marqua une pause_, le bonheur peut être éphémère Greg, profite- en, tu as le droit d'être heureux.

_Heureusement le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant et de refermant empêcha House de répliquer. Il sourit à Lisa qui arriva chargée de sacs._

House _ Tu as dévalisé les boutiques là !

Cuddy_ Pas complètement, mais j'ai trouvé pleins de petits trucs sympas, alors je me suis faite plaisir.

_Elle évita de faire allusion à leur entretien. Les deux hommes avaient pleuré à voir leurs yeux rougis, mais apparemment tout s'était bien passé, aucune blessure à déplorer. Elle alla poser ses sacs dans le salon et revint se servir un café. _

Cuddy _ Vous restez dîner avec nous James ?

Wilson _ Non, merci Lisa, une autre fois…Je suis de repos mardi après-midi, ça te dis une partie de bowling ? _Demanda-t-il le plus naturellement possible_.

House _ Oui avec plaisir, _il avait répondu beaucoup plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité_.

Wilson _ Dans ce cas à mardi, au revoir.

House _ Salut Jimmy.

Cuddy _ Au revoir James.

_Lorsqu'il fut parti, Lisa attendit que House prenne l'initiative d'en parler. Ce qui fut presque instantané à sa grande surprise. Il lui demanda si elle voulait bien qu'il lui parle de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir, l'air gêné, toujours aussi réticent à l'impliquer dans ses problèmes. Mais il fut rassuré quand il vit Lisa lui sourire. _

_Elle l'entraîna dans le salon où ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre, heureuse de voir l'effet positif qu'avait eu la visite de James sur Gregory. Elle vit aussi que quelque chose le mettait de bonne humeur. _

_Cette nuit là House s'endormit l'esprit en paix et aucun cauchemar de vint perturber son sommeil. Et c'est vraiment reposé et détendu qu'il se réveilla ce dimanche là. Il regarda l'heure, 7h30, Lisa devait encore dormir. Il décida de lui faire une surprise._

_Trois quart d'heure plus tard, il poussait avec son coude la porte de la chambre de Lisa. Il faillit laisser tomber le plateau qu'il tenait quand il la vit. Elle était sublime, son bras droit était levé vers son visage, alors que le gauche reposait sur son ventre. Le drap à peine remonté sur sa poitrine laissait entrevoir une nuisette de dentelles noires. Les rayons du soleil qui filtrait par la fenêtre, illuminait sa chevelure brune étalée sur l'oreiller. _

_Le plus doucement possible il s'avança, posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Lisa commençait à bouger doucement, elle était sur le point de se réveiller. Elle étira les bras en grognant de plaisir, elle avait passé une nuit excellente. _

_Puis tout à coup, elle se tendit, elle venait de sentir une présence tout près d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard bleu acier de House._

Lisa_ Tu fais quoi dans ma chambre ? _Demanda-t-elle en montant un peu plus le drap sur elle._

Greg _ Le petit déjeuner de Madame est avancé, _répondit-il en montrant le plateau_.

_Une fois la surprise passée, elle s'assit calant son dos avec les oreillers. Greg, déplia les côtés du plateau et le posa délicatement sur le lit, au dessus des cuisses de Lisa. C'est alors qu'elle vit les deux tasses._

Lisa _ je suppose que tu déjeune avec moi ?

Greg _ Bien sûr, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser passer une chance de partager ton lit avec toi, _lui dit-il avec un large sourie en mordant dans un toast_.

4


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci pour les reviews._

_bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

_Le lundi matin House ouvrit les yeux, tout à fait reposé. Il tendit le bras et attrapa son bracelet montre sur la table de chevet, 9h47. Il s'étira, resta sur le dos les mains croisées derrière la tête et sourit. Il était tout simplement heureux et ça c'était tellement nouveau pour lui, qu'il en était presque euphorique. Il était content que son idée de passer la journée sur le littoral, se soit si bien déroulée._

_Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Lisa lui avait ordonné de prendre un bain pour qu'il se détende et soulage sa jambe. Il n'avait pas protesté, conscient qu'elle avait raison. La journée bien que banale pour n'importe qui, l'avait épuisé à cause de son état de santé encore faible. Ensuite la soirée s'était déroulée comme cette merveilleuse journée, simplement. _

_Juste avant de se coucher, il avait rassuré Lisa sur le fait qu'il pouvait très bien rester seul toute la journée, qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir coupable de le laisser, ni se sentir obligée de rentrer manger avec lui à midi. Elle avait fini par céder. Il se leva enfin, prit des vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain._

_La journée se passa, tranquillement, il avait pris son traitement, avait vérifié son poids, parfait il avait repris quelques kilos en deux semaines, enfin, surtout en une. Il devenait même un bon cuisinier et à sa grande surprise, il aimait ça. Il avait fait la vaisselle et s'était installé dans le canapé, avait allumé la télévision. Mais l'avait éteinte peu de temps après. Et avait décidé de faire un peu de ménage, en laissant errer son regard dans le salon, il s'était aperçu que beaucoup de ses affaires traînaient ici et là. _

_Encore une chose que Lisa tolérait, il se mit au travail avec entrain. Cela allait être une sacrée surprise pour elle. Il alla même jusqu'à faire la lessive. Bon le danger risquait d'être, qu'elle s'habitue d' avoir un «homme de ménage » chez elle. Et qu'elle ne le garde que pour ça. Cette dernière pensée le fit sourire et il se mit à rire tout seul en s'imaginant transformé en soubrette. Cette dernière pensée le fit sourire. L'image de Freddy Mercury dans le clip « I want to break free » lui revint en mémoire et il éclata de rire l'aspirateur à la main._

_Le soir Lisa arriva vers 19h30, elle était épuisée. Sa journée avait dû être stressante comme toujours. Elle posa son sac sur le canapé et se figea, regarda autour d'elle, avant de porter son regard sur le diagnosticien qui lui souriait._

- Je rêve…tu as rangé?

- Oui, madame. Le ménage, la vaisselle, la lessive…non, pas le repassage, il y a des limites. _Ajouta-t-il en plaisantant_.

- Heu…tu es sûr d'aller bien ?

- Mieux que jamais, j'ai encore pris un peu de poids et Kutner m'a appelé mes analyses sont bonnes, mes taux remontent.

- Je sais, il est venu me le dire_, s'affalant sur le canapé_, j'ai l'impression d'avoir bossé deux jours d'affilé. Ils sont incapables de travailler correctement, aucune initiative.

- C'est de ta faute…tu n'as qu'à déléguer un peu plus. Tu fais toujours tout, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne font rien, ils comptent trop sur toi.

- Je sais mais je n'y arrive pas…c'est plus fort que moi, il faut que je contrôle tout.

- Fais comme moi, mes larbins me sont bien utiles, je suis le roi de la délégation !

- Oui, et bien là on passe d'un extrême à l'autre, répondit-elle en rigolant.

- Bon, on débattra de l'avantage de déléguer sa charge de travail sur des larbins plus tard. Va dans la salle de bain, je t'ai préparé un bain, il ne faudrait pas que l'eau refroidisse.

- Humm, excellente initiative, ça va me faire du bien.

- Et le repas est prêt il n'y a plus qu'à faire réchauffer.

- Tu es vraiment plein de surprises. …merci.

_Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle quittait le salon et se « traînait » jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il prit une décision, il lui parlerait du mail à la fin de la semaine. Tout dans son attitude depuis hier l'encourageait à le faire. Mais il préférait lui parler plus tard, il ne voulait pas la perturber pendant sa semaine de travail. Elle avait déjà assez à faire._

_Alors qu'il dressait la table il se surprit à penser que si les jours qui lui restaient à passer sur terre devaient être aussi agréables que ceux qui venaient de s'écouler, il était prêt à les vivre à côté de Lisa. Si elle le désirait aussi. _

_Le mardi matin, House s'était levé un peu plus nerveux que la veille. Wilson devait passer le prendre vers 14h00. Leur première sortie depuis ces mois de séparation, qui les avaient brisé tous les deux. La conversation qu'ils avaient eue le samedi leur avait permis de se livrer l'un à l'autre. Il se força à se calmer, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la journée se passe mal._

_De son côté Wilson avait été un peu 'absent' à son travail. Lui aussi pensait à cet après-midi. Après leur conversation, quand il s'était retrouvé dans son appartement, il avait de nouveau craqué en voyant la photo d'Amber. Mais, quelque que chose avait disparu. La peine due à sa perte était toujours là mais, la colère n'était plus présente. Lui aussi était en voie de guérison. Lui aussi avait pris une décision, il devait lui aussi parler à Cuddy._

_Il arrêta sa voiture devant chez Cuddy à l'heure prévue. Il avait à peine tapé à la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit sur son ami. Ce dernier était déjà prêt, il sortit et referma la porte tout en le saluant._

- Salut James.

- Salut Greg…ça va ? _Demanda-t-il hésitant. _

- Oui…beaucoup mieux et toi ?

- Pareil.

_Ils rire devant leur gêne respective. House monta dans la voiture de Wilson. _

- Tu peux m'amener à mon appartement, il faut que je récupère mes chaussures de bowling.

- Pas de problèmes c'est sur le chemin….alors tu lui as parlé ?

- Non, j'attends la fin de la semaine, elle vient de reprendre le boulot et apparemment elle est entourée d'incapables.

- Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler ? _S'empressa-t-il de demander soucieux_.

- Non, pas après ce weekend, c'était magique Jimmy….

- A l'enthousiasme que je perçois dans ta voix, je suppose que oui. Tu me racontes ?

- Ok.

_Le temps d'arriver devant son immeuble, il raconta leur journée dans les moindres détails. Il fût bêtement heureux de voir Wilson sourire pendant son récit. Le fait de pouvoir de nouveau se confier à son ami lui faisait du bien. C'est pourquoi, il angoissa au moment d'entrer dans son appartement. La dernière fois qu'il s'y trouvait il avait tenté de se suicider, c'est d'une main un peu tremblante qu'il ouvrit la porte._

_Il entra suivi de Wilson, il le laissa refermer la porte derrière eux alors qu'il allait tirer les rideaux. Il se décida enfin à regarder vers le canapé et la table basse, rien. Il n'y avait rien, aucune trace de son acte désespéré. Il croisa le regard de Wilson qui sourit, Lisa avait fait le ménage, certainement le jour où elle était venue chercher ses affaires._

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons je dois avoir des bières. Tu en veux une ?

- Oui, merci.

_House se dirigea vers la cuisine. Wilson réagit trop tard. Il se précipita à sa suite, ce qu'il redoutait se déroula devant lui. House était figé devant son réfrigérateur, les yeux rivés sur le mot sur le mot annonçant_**« je l'ai tuée, c'est ma faute ****»**_.__ Il vit alors son ami commencer à trembler, puis brusquement, il le vit arracher la feuille, se retourner et sans faire attention à lui, se diriger d'abord dans la salle de bain, ensuite dans sa chambre. _

_Wilson, inquiet l'avait suivi. Maintenant il observait son ami assis sur le bord de son lit, complètement hypnotisé par ces trois bouts de papier. Il s'assit près de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il se rendait compte que House hésitait à les déchirer._

- Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit.

- …..

- Tu dois le faire.

_House resta silencieux plus de cinq minutes, fixant toujours ces maudits papiers. Puis subitement, il se décida. Il respira un grand coup et déchira les mots en plusieurs parties. Il osa enfin regarder Wilson, il avait les yeux brillants. Il prit les morceaux de papiers déchirés des mains de House, il était tout aussi ému que lui mais, il se devait d'être plus fort. _

- Bon pendant que je jette ça, cherche tes pompes, j'aimerais bien la faire cette partie de bowling.

- Tu es si pressé que ça de te faire battre ?

- Qui te dis que je vais perdre !

- Ok, 50 billets que JE gagne !

- Pari tenu !

_Trois heures plus tard, House donnait 50 dollars à un Wilson hilare. Il avait gagné deux parties sur trois et s'était moqué sans retenue de la mauvaise foi de House qui essayait de trouver mille et un prétextes d'annuler les parties qu'il perdait._

- Eh bien maintenant que mon porte feuille est rempli, viens je te paie un verre !

- Sympa de m'inviter avec MON argent !

- Maintenant c'est le MIEN, t'es toujours aussi mauvais perdant.

- Pffff !!!

- Allez viens tête de mule.

_Quelques instants plus tard dans un bar._

- Merci pour cette journée Jimmy.

- Ça m'a fait plaisir aussi.

- Pour…Je…. Elle a toujours compté pour moi. _Lâcha-t-il d'un seul coup_

- …..

- C'est ce que je t'expliquais dans la lettre, malgré toutes les vacheries que j'ai pu te faire. Tu es mon ami et pour moi notre amitié je la prends très au sérieux.

_Il avait dit ça d'une traite, essayant de garder un ton neutre. Il avait ressent__i__ le besoin de le dire à Wilson maintenant. Son ami lui sourit, c'était bon signe, aucune attitude larmoyante, tant mieux, question émotivité ils avaient assez donné tous les deux._

- Pour moi aussi, même si je ne te l'ai pas bien montré ces derniers temps.

- Dis-moi, tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Déjà !

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Alors c'est quoi ce service ?

- La prochaine fois que tu voudras m'expliquer quelques choses…si tu pouvais utiliser des arguments moins _« percutants »_ je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissant.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ! c'est tout ?

- Oui. _Répondit-il très sérieusement._

_Ils se toisèrent une bonne minute avant d'éclater de rire. Wilson le ramena chez Lisa, en chemin, ils prirent plusieurs pizza dont une 'végétarienne'. Il avait accepté l'invitation à d__î__ner de House._

_Lorsqu'elle arriva ce soir là, de bonne heure pour une fois, Lisa fut heureuse d'entendre des rires venant du salon. Reconnaissant sans problème celui de Wilson. Chacun d'eux se reconstruisait lentement. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée._


	14. Chapter 14

Voici enfin une suite!!!...malheureusement on approche de la fin

merci pour les reviews

bonne lecture

* * *

_Le vendredi matin Cuddy était arrivée plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle avait un rendez-vous à 7h30, son interlocuteur étant lui aussi astreint à des horaires contraignants. Ils n'avaient trouvé que ce créneau dans la journée. Brenda l'avertit qu'il était déjà arrivé et qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau. Elle entra, posa ses affaires, et sourit à l'homme assis sur le canapé qui lui rendit son sourire._

- Bonjour Wilson, salua-t-elle en prenant place dans le fauteuil.

- Bonjour Cuddy, désolé de vous faire venir si tôt.

- Aucune importance, j'ai de la paperasse en retard…alors pourquoi ce rendez-vous ? et cette interdiction d'en parler à House ?

- Vous m'avez remplacé ? _demanda-t-il abruptement_.

- Non, pas encore, je reçois les candidats potentiels mardi.

- Je peux revenir ? _questionna-t-il la voix plein d'espoir_

_A sa grande surprise Cuddy resta silencieuse, l'observa un moment, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Puis, il la vit se lever et se diriger toujours silencieuse vers son bureau. Elle le contourna, ouvrit un tiroir y prit un dossier et revint s'asseoir en face de lui._

- Tenez.

_Elle lui tendit le dossier qu'il ouvrit un peu précipitamment. C'était un contrat d'embauche à son nom pour le poste de chef de service d'oncologie. Il ne lut pas tout, inutile, il savait que tout était en ordre. Il regarda Cuddy qui maintenant lui souriait, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux._

- Comment…

- Comment j'ai su ce que vous vouliez me demander ?

- Oui

- Pas très compliqué, vous avez fait la paix avec House et aussi avec vos propres sentiments. Votre nouveau poste vous ennuie, on le devine à chaque fois que vous en parlez…. Et puis votre place est ici, avec nous.

- Je suis donc aussi facile que ça à décrypter ?

- Oui

- Merci…. Je commence quand ?

- Lundi, si vous pouvez.

- Aucun problème ! il avait pratiquement crié de joie. Une dernière chose, ne lui dites rien. J'aimerai lui faire la surprise…ah il me faudrait mon mardi après midi, _ajouta-t-il en prenant une mine de chien battu._

- Pour la partie de bowling hebdomadaire…. Accordé !

_Wilson signa son contrat, salua Cuddy et partit heureux. L'idée de revenir travailler dans cet hôpital l'enchantait. Elle avait raison sa place était ici. Lisa sourit en le voyant partir, les choses reprenaient leur cours. Il ne manquait plus que le génial fou furieux et tout serait comme avant._

_Elle prit le double du contrat et l'amena personnellement au service concerné. Dans une semaine elle s'arrangerait pour être avec Wilson quand Greg s'apercevrait qu'il était de retour. Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident. Le Dr Taub lui apporta les résultats des dernières analyses de House. Son état de santé s'améliorait, ses taux remontaient et avaient pratiquement atteint la norme minimale. Parfait, elle vérifia aussi un taux particulier, pour_ _lequel elle avait demandé une analyse. Lui par contre baissait, ce qui était normal, ce qui l'était nettement moins c'est que cela se faisait beaucoup trop rapidement, elle devrait lui en parler._

_A la pause déjeuner elle l'appela pour savoir si tout allait bien, mais c'était surtout un prétexte pour entendre le son de sa voix. Elle appréciait de plus en plus la présence du diagnosticien à ses côtés. Tout se passait simplement sans qu'aucun ne s'impose à l'autre. En plus il était tellement plus souriant et détendu que la semaine précédente. Le weekend avait était bénéfique à la santé morale de House._

_Elle sourit malgré elle, l'idée même de voir House 'heureux' était assez effrayant en soi. Mais il n'y avait pas que lui qui avait changé, Wilson aussi était de nouveau là, avec eux, partageant de simples moment entre amis. Il reprenait goût à la vie lui aussi. Puis subitement elle se rendit compte que House n'était chez elle que pour une semaine…. Seulement voilà, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte. Elle se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, ferma les yeux et soupira. Pourquoi rien n'était jamais simple ?_

_A 18h30 elle quitta l'hôpital, la journée avait été bien assez longue. Vingt minutes plus tard elle stoppait sa voiture dans son allée. Elle ouvrit la porte pénétra dans l'entrée et se figea. Quelque chose clochait, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la cuisine, pas de musique ou le son de la télévision dans le salon et, comme il pleuvait House ne pouvait pas être dehors. _

_Pourquoi sentit-elle une angoisse l'envahir ? Parce que peut-être qu'à chaque fois que tout avait l'air d'aller, une tuile vous tombait généralement sur la tête. Elle l'appela, pas de réponse. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre le cœur battant un peu plus vite que nécessaire. Elle ouvrit la porte et le vit. Elle s'écria « oh mon Dieu » et se précipita vers lui. _

_Vêtu d'un simple caleçon il était allongé sur le côté gauche, en position fœtale. Les deux mains crispées sur son muscle mutilé, mordant dans un oreiller pour étouffer ses cris de douleur. Tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements, elle toucha son front, il était brûlant. Elle regarda sur la table de nuit et ne vit que le couvercle du flacon de vicodin, elle le trouva sous celle-ci, les comprimés éparpillés sur le sol. Elle en attrapa deux, saisit House par l'épaule le tourna vers elle et, lui enlevant l'oreiller, lui mit les deux comprimés dans la bouche. Il les avala tout en lui jetant un regard perdu et larmoyant. Elle tira sur la couverture et la rabattit sur lui._

- Je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas…. Ça va aller

_Elle sortit de la chambre en vitesse, alla remplir une poche à glace, prit un verre et une carafe d'eau. Et alla prendre un baume chauffant dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Et retourna auprès de House. Elle le fit boire, l'installa plus confortablement sur le dos, lui glissant des oreillers sous la tête. Elle posa la poche de glace sur son front et souleva la couverture, découvrant sa jambe blessée. Elle l'obligea à enlever ses mains qui semblaient vouloir broyer sa cuisse. Puis avec des gestes doux elle appliqua la pommade tout en massant son muscle. _

_Elle le vit et le sentit se détendre petit à petit, il tremblait moins et avait porté une main à son front pour retenir la poche de glace. De temps en temps il ouvrait les yeux, mais il semblait ailleurs quand il croisait son regard. Une fois qu'elle eut fini son massage, elle rabattit la couverture. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi était-il dans un tel état ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Son regard se porta sur les comprimés de vicodin, elle remarqua aussitôt qu'il y en avait plus qu'il n'aurait dû y en avoir normalement. Elle comprit. Décidément ce génie du diagnostic pouvait être un véritable imbécile quand il s'en donnait la peine, surtout lorsqu'il était concerné. _

_Vu son état inutile d'engager la conversation, pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer alors qu'il la fixait avec insistance._

- Greg…. Tu n'es qu'un imbécile

- Lisa…je…. _Sa voix était faible_

- Plus tard, repose-toi.

- T'aime. _Termina-t-il avant de s'endormir_.

_Elle le regarda stupéfaite, il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et il s'était endormi. Elle haussa les épaules, un effet de la fièvre sans doute. Pourtant ce regard…. Ce dernier regard était différent. Troublée, elle s'assura qu'il était bien installé et le laissa seul dans la chambre. _

_Lorsque House ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit et il était bien. Il avait une couverture sur lui et sa jambe ne le faisait plus souffrir. Il avait cependant du mal à se rappeler exactement ce qui s'était passé. Il bougea la tête, quelque chose glissa, il l'attrapa et regarda étonné la poche de glace. Il tendit le bras et la posa sur le lit en soupirant. _

Merde…. Lisa!

_Il chercha son bracelet montre à tâtons sur le chevet et bouscula le verre qui alla se briser au sol. Il eut à peine le temps d'allumer la lampe que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Et avant même qu'il ne se redresse, Lisa était près de lui l'obligeant à se rallonger d'une main ferme posée sur son épaule._

- Désolé, je ne…

- Ce n'est qu'un verre, _répondit-elle sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas de ça qu'il parlait. _Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux.

- En effet, _elle posa sa main sur son front,_ ta fièvre a baissé. Ta jambe ?

- Ça…. Ça va, il osait à peine la regarder, _il avait reconnu le ton du reproche dans sa voix._

- Pourquoi Greg ?

- Je …. Je ne veux plus que la vicodin dirige ma vie, je ne veux plus être considéré comme un drogué ! _il s'assit, le ton de sa voix se fit plus fort_, je veux arrêter cette merde !

- Bien ! Et le grand médecin que tu es n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de diminuer la prise de « cette merde » de façon brutale ! Non ! _le coupa-t-elle alors qu'il voulait répondre_. J'ai fait suivre ton taux d'hydrocodone dans ton organisme, il diminue trop vite !

- Mais…. Mais ça marchait Lisa ! j'avais moins mal, je supportais mieux la douleur…. Je…

- Bien sûr imbécile ! Tu n'as oublié qu'une chose ! Les anxiolytiques que tu prends !

- Ah merde, je n'y ai pas pensé quel con !

- Enfin une illumination !

_House prit l'air penaud d'un enfant pris en faute, ce qui arracha un sourire à Lisa. Il avait la tête baissée, elle plaça deux doigts sous son menton et le releva de façon à ce que leurs regards se croisent. Elle avait vu juste quand elle avait constaté sa réticence à prendre ses comprimés quand il avait mal. Elle lui parla d'une voix douce, rassurante._

- Tu veux diminuer ta prise de vicodin, parfait. Mais tu vas le faire de façon intelligente. Tu sais que tu en as besoin, réellement besoin.

- Je sais oui, ces comprimés font partie de ma vie depuis bientôt dix ans, comme la douleur qui ne me quitte pas. La seule chose positive c'est que la douleur que je situais à 4 au début, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas diminuée, je la situe maintenant à un niveau 2…. Comme quoi on s'habitue à tout.

- Pas vraiment n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu as toujours refusé de l'admettre mais ta souffrance psychologique ne faisait qu'accentuer ta douleur physique. Te plongeant doucement mais sûrement dans ton addiction. Mais je te crois quand tu me dis que tu supportes mieux la douleur maintenant, _elle insista sur le dernier mot et le vit sourire légèrement._

- Donc on fait quoi ?

- Tu reprends la vicodin avec une posologie normale, jusqu'à 8 comprimés par 24h00, avec possibilité d'en prendre deux à la fois. Mais, tu peux te contenter de 4 ou 5 comprimés au début si tu te sens bien et pas question de jouer les fanfarons si tu as mal, tu soulages ta douleur !

- Je te le promets, je ferai attention.

_Lisa le regarda, il était sincère, ses yeux ne mentaient pas. Elle était soulagée, il n'avait pas protesté. Maintenant elle devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, pourquoi avait-il eu cette crise aigüe._

- Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui Greg ?

- Je, _il se racla la gorge_, je n'avais rien pris depuis hier soir. Et la douleur s'est accentuée en début de journée ? j'ai…j'ai tout fait pour l'ignorer.

- Sans succès de toute évidence.

- En effet, et tu as raison, le fait que j'étais stressé n'a pas arrangé la situation. Je… Je dois te dire quelque chose et ça me…m'angoisse. Mais on verra ça plus tard.

- Tu es un con, tu as préféré avoir mal plutôt que de prendre deux vicodin ?

- Je…. Je venais de prendre un bain, et je m'apprêtais à prendre ces foutus cachets. Mais la douleur a été la plus forte, j'ai fait tomber le tube et j'ai été incapable de le ramasser.

- Combien de temps avant que je te trouve ?

- Aucune idée, je suis sorti du bain vers 16h30

- Plus de 2h30 ! Bon ! J'espère que ça te servira de leçon ! _Dit-elle en se levant_, reste couché, je reviens…. Je vais te chercher un truc à grignoter. Et de quoi nettoyer les dégâts.

- Non attends ! _Il prit ses mains dans les siennes_. Lisa…. Je ne suis pas sur le point de me tuer, je n'ai pas de fièvre donc on peut considérer que je suis dans un état normal ?

- Oui …. Enfin pour une personne comme toi, _plaisanta-t-elle_.

- Parfait, le principal c'est que toi tu le penses. Lisa, _son ton se fit sérieux_, je te l'ai écrit, j'ai dû te le dire tout à l'heure mais je n'en suis pas certain alors je te le redis maintenant. Lisa, je t'aime…

- Je sais.

_Alors que le silence s'abattait dans la chambre leurs deux visages s'approchèrent doucement l'un de l'autre._


	15. Chapter 15

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lue et qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews.

Rassurez-vous j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées....

* * *

_Lisa se réveilla doucement, elle s'étira en souriant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé ce sentiment de plénitude. Le plus étrange c'est que ce bien être lui était procuré par le même homme qui la mettait régulièrement hors d'elle à l'hôpital. Et aussi pour lequel elle s'inquiétait régulièrement parce que cet imbécile passait son temps à jouer avec sa santé._

_Cependant elle savait que cela appartiendrait bientôt au passé. Elle se retourna et regarda l'homme endormi à ses côtés. Elle se retint pour ne pas lui caresser le visage, l'épaule et le bras, se contentant d'écouter sa respiration forte et régulière, de le dévisager. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi détendu et en paix, un petit sourire s'affichait même sur ses lèvres. _

_IL lui avait dit, et même redit plusieurs fois. Alors qu'il lui montrait la sincérité de ses sentiments, lui faisant redécouvrir le sentiment d'être femme à nouveau. Loin de la fougue de leur première fois, ils avaient fait l'amour. Tous les gestes accomplis, tous les mots prononcés l'avaient été dans une extrême tendresse, une certaine douceur. Ils avaient pris le temps de se redécouvrir, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que House puisse être aussi doux, aussi attentionné. Il n'avait pensé qu'à la combler, ne faisant que répondre à ses besoins. Mais elle ne l'avait pas laissé faire et ils avaient atteint le bonheur ensemble. _

_Elle se décida enfin à se lever, elle le fit doucement, enfila uniquement sont kimono de soie rouge. Elle quitta la chambre et se dirigea directement dans la cuisine. Le café était coulé, les pancakes prêts et elle pressait les oranges, lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras puissants la ceinturer alors qu'un souffle tiède venait lui chatouiller la nuque._

- Bonjour mon rayon de soleil, _dit-il en lui déposant un baiser dans le coup_.

- Bonjour, _elle réussit à se retourner pour lui faire face._. Comment va mon amant imbécile ce matin ? _Demanda-t-elle sur un ton très sérieux_

- J'ai été si nul que ça ? _Dit-il en faisant la moue._

- Tu sais très….

- Oui je sais de quoi tu parles, je vais bien, je suis fatigué, j'ai mal à ma jambe MAIS JE VAIS BIEN…. promis croix de bois croix de fer, si je mens TU VAS en enfer ! _Finit-il dans un rire._ Et avant que tu me le demandes j'ai aussi pris ma vicodin….tu devrais savoir que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

- Ça veut dire que…. Ce que tu as dit cette nuit, tu le veux vraiment ?

_Il se recula un peu, remonta ses mains sur les épaules de Lisa, soupira et prenant un air de total effarement. Dit d'un ton désespéré._

Soit l'imbécilité est contagieuse soit tu es plus gravement atteinte que moi. Bien sûr que je le veux, je viens de passer les quinze plus merveilleux jours de ma vie à tes côtés….je n'avais qu'une peur que tout cela se termine dans une semaine. Tu as bien vu hier que la peur de tout perdre m'a fait faire une grosse bêtise. Alors OUI je veux venir vivre avec toi, ici dans cette maison….enfin si tu es toujours d'accord.

- **Oui !** _Elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa_. **Je vous aime Gregory House, comme vous êtes ! Ne changez jamais !**

- Eh mais attendez une minutes belle directrice ! Cela veut-il dire qu'en plus d'avoir un accès illimité sur les jumelles et se magnifique cul, qui est un véritable bienfait pour toute l'humanité, je vais pouvoir continuer à faire des remarques sur vos décolletés et votre joli fessier !?

- Oui, mais il y a une condition….

- Laisse-moi deviner….que je fasse mes heures de consultations sinon je risque d'avoir à faire appel à l'association _« cours toujours »_ ?

- Bien ! Je vois que les neurones sont de nouveaux connectés….allez à table petit déjeuner obligatoire !

_Ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur. House ne quitta pas Lisa du regard pendant tout le petit déjeuner. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se sentait bien, heureux de vivre. Et il trouva ce sentiment plutôt agréable._

_La journée s'écoula calmement, Lisa insista pour qu'il se repose dans l'après-midi, pendant qu'elle allait faire des courses. Elle ne rentra pas trop tard et ils profitèrent du beau temps pour faire une petite ballade dans le parc près de chez elle._

_Il ne se passa rien de particulier, ce fut une journée banale d'un couple ordinaire. Au moment d'aller se coucher, House par habitude se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais Lisa l'attrapa par la main et l'amena jusque dans sa chambre. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible mais, alors qu'il en avait souvent rêvé, House se surprit à hésiter à entrer dans la chambre de Lisa._

_Ils se couchèrent sans s'endormir pour autant. Ils avaient vingt ans de désir à rattraper, et ils décidèrent d'y mettre toute leur énergie. House les mains croisées sous sa nuque, regardait le doigt de Lisa qui dessinait des arabesques invisibles sur son torse. Lisa s'arrêta brusquement, et releva son visage vers lui._

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Hum, hum…

- Tu ne vas pas en cachette dans une salle de sport, soulever de la fonte ?

- Non, pourquoi cette question ?

- Tu ne vas pas non plus à la piscine ?

- Non.

- Alors comment fais-tu pour avoir un torse et des biceps aussi musclés, ainsi que des abdos aussi fermes ?

- Rien c'est naturel, _répondit-il le plus sérieusement du monde_.

- Et tu crois que je vais me contenter de cette réponse ?

- Oui.

- **Allez ! Dis-moi ! **_Insista-t-elle._

- Tu ne va pas me lâcher ni me laisser dormir tant que tu n'auras pas de réponse, n'est-ce pas ?..... J'en étais sûr….bon. Alors je fais des pompes et des abdos régulièrement…c'est tout. C'est naturel, tu vois je n'ai pas menti, et très efficace…. Contente la fouine ?

- Oui.

_Elle lui sourit et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle sentit le bras de House l'étreindre. Ils s'endormirent paisiblement._

_Le mardi suivant Wilson était venu chercher House comme prévu. Il l'avait trouvé nerveux mais n'avait posé aucunes questions. Il savait qu'il lui parlerait quand il serait décidé._

_House lâcha la boule de bowling qui dévia sur la droite et tomba dans la gouttière, concédant ainsi une troisième victoire d'affilée à Wilson. _

- Je crois que l'on va arrêter le massacre pour aujourd'hui ! _railla-t-il,_ tu me dois 100 dollars, allez ! Par ici la monnaie !

- Gentil de ta part ! Tiens, _il lui donna l'argent_. Apparemment le dicton est vrai !

- Hein ?

- Oui tu sais, chanceux au jeu, malheureux en amour et réciproquement !

- Et ça veut dire quoi en décodé….House ! _Cria-t-il à ce dernier qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie. _

_Wilson le retrouva appuyé contre la voiture. Il rangea leurs affaires dans le coffre et eut à peine le temps de refermer celui-ci que House l'agrippait par le bras et le traînait jusqu'au bar de l'autre côté de la rue. Il choisit une table dans le fond de la salle, assez éloignée des autres. Il s'affala sur une chaise et attendit que le serveur leur apporte leur commande. _

_Wilson l'avait suivi sans poser de questions, il n'avait jamais vu House aussi énervé, non plutôt surexcité. Son ami vida d'un trait la moitié de son verre et le regarda enfin droit dans les yeux. _

- Merci Jimmy

- Que…

- Pour tes conseils.

- Tu pourrais faire une phrase de plus de trois mots et compréhensible cette fois ?

- **Je lui ai dit Jimmy !**

- Dis quoi ? Oh ! Tu lui a vraiment dis que tu l'aimais ?

- **Oui ! Bon d'accord, j'ai fait le con et elle m'a engueulé. Mais après elle a pris soin de moi et je lui ai dis DEUX FOIS ! Non plus ! en fait je lui dis tous les jours maintenant **_**! **Et il termina son verre d'un trait en rigolant_.

_Wilson eut un peu de mal à lui faire clairement expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Mais il finit par tout savoir, et c'est un House complètement ivre qu'il ramena ce soir là chez Lisa. Ivre mais heureux. A sa grande surprise il n'éprouva aucun sentiment de jalousie devant le bonheur de son ami. Au contraire il était ravi que tout cela se termine bien pour eux. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour. _

_Apparemment Lisa devait s'attendre à les voir revenir dans cet état car elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Acceptant l'aide de Wilson pour coucher House. Ce dernier la félicita, et resta pour dîner devant sont insistance. _

_House reprenait le travail. Et, il fit une entrée très remarquée, non seulement en arrivant à l'heure mais au bras de la Directrice et Doyenne de l'hôpital. Et tout le personnel, Brenda la première resta figée sur place lorsque House et Cuddy se séparèrent devant les ascenseurs après avoir échangé un baiser rapide._

_Quelques minutes plus tard House entra dans la salle où son équipe l'attendait déjà._

- Bonjour les enfants ! Papa est de retour et d'excellente humeur en plus !

- Chouette ! on peut prendre des vacances nous aussi !

- Dans vos rêves Kutner ! Alors pas plus d'enthousiasme pour mon retour ?!

- Que voulez-vous qu'on dise. ? Quoi que l'on fasse vous allez vous foutre de nous…alors autant se taire !

- Bravo pour cette analyse Taub….cela mérite une récompense_, House vit se dernier se ratatiner sur sa chaise,_ voyons voir…pas de touché rectal pendant deux mois, Foreman les fera à votre place !

_Taub arriva à prononcer un merci, Foreman, émit un son qui ressemblait à un grognement. Kutner et Treize éclatèrent de rire. Content de son petit effet, House passa dans son bureau. Il soupira, cette pièce lui avait manqué. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait fallu que Wilson dans son bureau pour que tout soit comme avant. Seulement voilà, Wilson avait démissionné. Machinalement il porta son regard vers la porte fenêtre de l'oncologue et laissa échapper le sac qu'il tenait encore. _

_Il était là, derrière la porte vitrée. Il le regardait en souriant, l'air amusé devant la surprise de House. Son équipe le vit sortir de son bureau, en courant presque, pour se diriger vers celui de Wilson. C'est avec une joie sans pareil qu'il ouvrit la porte brusquement et entra dans le bureau._

- Wilson ?

- Salut House, tu ne frappes toujours pas aux portes ?

- Wilson ?

- Euh oui…tu as vraiment du mal à composer des phrases complètes ces derniers temps ! Un trop plein d'émotions ?

- Enfoirés !

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, _dit Wilson amusé, de voir House si perturbé_.

- Non pas toi ! Enfin si toi ! Mais Cuddy aussi, il faut mettre un « s » à enfoirés !

- House tu ne vas pas, _s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant House s'avancer vivement vers lui._

_Mais House s'arrêta juste face à lui, hésita un instant et donna l'accolade à Wilson. Elle fut très rapide, il ne faudrait pas que les témoins de la scène, à savoir son équipe au grand complet, ainsi que par un heureux hasard Lisa Cuddy, se fassent de fausses idées. Cependant il eut le temps de lui murmurer._

- Bon retour parmi nous….on se voit à l'heure du déjeuner. _Puis plus fort_, tu es tellement nul que les autres hôpitaux n'ont pas voulu de toi ?

_Bien sûr il ne laissa pas le temps à Wilson de répondre et quitta le bureau de ce dernier. Il passa au milieu de son équipe et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. _

- **House !** vous n'avez pas de cas ?

- Non Directrice de mon cœur, décidément vos décolletés se font de plus en plus profond…on risque de s'y noyer !

- Vous allez où ?

- **Surprise !**

_Les portes se refermèrent sur lui. Cuddy sourit à Wilson en refermant la porte de son bureau et se tournant vers l'équipe._

- Eh bien de restez pas là à ne rien faire. Allez donc voir s'il y a besoin d'aide dans les autres services !

_L'équipe se dispersa comme une volée de moineaux. Lisa quant à elle retourna à son bureau. En passant elle vit House appeler un patient sous l'œil stupéfait de Brenda. _

_Lisa Cuddy retourna à ses dossiers, prenant place derrière son bureau. Elle regarda un instant son ordinateur, ouvrit sa boîte mail, regarda dans les messages archivés_ _en sélectionna un en particulier et l'effaça définitivement. Elle porta son regard vers la clinique et sourit. Tout se terminait bien pour chacun d'eux._

_House tendit l'ordonnance à son patient qui le remercia. Il prit un nouveau dossier, jeta un regard sur le bureau de Lisa et la vit absorbée par son travail. Il sourit, en voulant mettre fin à son ancienne vie, il venait d'en commencer une autre qui lui paraissait merveilleuse. Il soupira, lut le nom de son futur patient et en se dirigeant vers la salle d'examen n°2._

- Mr Laurie c'est à vous.

**FIN**


End file.
